Sigues siendo Mia, Yuki Uchiha
by Yuki Jonico
Summary: la continuación de "Eres mia Yuki Uchiha" ella esta de vuelta después de haber estado con Itachi dos años entrenando su sharingan, y su hermano? no ha dejado de buscarla, ESPECIAL! DIA DEL TERROR! CONCURSO: ADIVINA EL NARRADOR !
1. Chapter 1

I

El reencuentro

- Apresúrate Yuki – Me dijo Kisame – Vamos tarde a reunirnos con Hidan y Kakuzu – no me interesa, si soy sincera, no me importaba hacerlos esperar, deje la taza recién usada en el lavaplatos y agarre mi mochila que estaba sobre la mesa enfrente mío, y salimos los dos de la pequeña cabaña en la que nos estábamos quedando.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que nos habíamos separado, había entrenado con Itachi mi sharingan y había podido desarrollar mi Mangekyo sharingan, Itachi mi hizo ver con sus ojos las peores situaciones que yo podía estar, desde mi familia asesinada en una masacre hasta quedarme totalmente sola en una habitación, haciéndome enfrentar mis peores temores.

Me había vuelto fría y calculadora, y eso no me enorgullecía, pero había desarrollado más poder del que pensaba que tenia, sin usar el chakra del Pashii, deje que Itachi me influenciara, y aunque Kisame me había dicho que me había vuelto más poderosa que mi mentor, nunca quise volverme en contra del Uchija.

Con mis ojos, podía controlar la mente de las personas, ese era el Jutsu más poderoso llamado kotoamatsukami. En verdad este Jutsu se supone que solo se puede usar cada diez años, en mi familia era así, pero descubrí, que cuando activo el Mangekyo sharingan, el chakra del Dojutsu se mezcla con el del Pashii, haciendo que mis ojos no se desgasten, y que pueda usar este maléfico Jutsu cuando yo quiera, aunque conocía bien mis limites me sangraban y dolían mucho los ojos, Itachi sabia de la regla de los 10 años, y creía que era cuestión de suerte que todavía no me quedara ciega. Tener el control sobre las mentes de las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta era genial, y aunque Itachi me dijo que no lo utilizara, yo lo seguía haciendo y practicando, aunque nunca lo use en el, solo en Kisame un par de veces, pero solo para cuando quería que me dejara ganar cuando no lo hacía en los entrenamientos.

En cuanto a poder, modifique mis jutsus de hielo, ahora era más eficaz. Me había enfrentado a unos ninjas, entrenando, ninjas del sonido, secuaces de Orochimaru, pero los había vencido, una vez, nos topamos con Kabuto, uno de los secuaces principales de esa serpiente rastrera, Itachi quería matarlo, pero nos evadió y logro escapar, de Sasuke supe poco, solo unas palabras que nos dijo Kabuto, que Sasuke ahora era diferente, y que mataría a Itachi, que fue consumido por la venganza en contra de su hermano, me apenaba, de mi familia no supe nada, y de Konoha, un par de veces nos topábamos con algún ninja, pero Itachi prefería dejarlos inconscientes en vez de matarlos.

Apariencia; había cambiado, ahora llevaba mi pelo en una trenza larga que caía por mi espalda, y dos mechones largos sueltos, con la capa de Akatsuki, me había hecho un vestido que me llegaba hasta 15 cm arriba de la rodilla, con cuello, que me tapaba la mitad de la cara (como lo hacía con todos los miembros) y con las mangas sueltas para usar mi hielo, ahora llevaba botas largas hasta debajo de la rodilla, con rejillas hasta arriba de la rodilla, y ahora estaba más alta, si bien antes le llegaba al hombro a Itachi ahora estaba casi a la par con él, me ganaba solo por unos centímetros, bueno después de todo, ya tenía 17 años.

No he vuelto a pensar en Deidara, aun llevaba el regalo que me había hecho, el regalo que me dio antes de despedirnos, era una avecilla de arcilla, perforada y colgada con un cuerito, me distraía según de decía Itachi, y aunque él nunca intento nada conmigo, se notaba que él estaba feliz de estar conmigo, me miraba con cara de ternura muchas veces, cuando se daba cuenta que ya había aprendido lo que él me ensenaba, había desarrollado el tsukuyomi de Itachi, podía atrapar en ilusiones a las personas, pero no tan bien como lo hacia el Uchija mayor. Mis ilusiones duraban poco, y no eran tan torturadoras como las de Itachi, no controlaba el tiempo, y cada vez que salía de una ilusión, yo terminaba más apaleada que mi víctima.

Con Kisame nos encontramos con Itachi, y seguimos caminando para encontrarnos con Hidan y Kakuzu, iba a ser genial volverlos a ver, no era la misma de antes, y me moría por pelear con alguno, quería ver a Pein y quería volver a ver a Deidara, aunque le decía a Itachi que no me importaba, la última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido hace dos años, había tenido sexo con él y no lo lamentaba, tampoco me molestaría volver a reanudar lo que teníamos.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque. En silencio, cuando aparecieron dos sombras en el bosque, cuando nos acercamos se distinguieron como Hidan y Kakuzu

- ¡2 anos! – nos saludo Hidan, haciéndole un apretón de manos a Itachi y luego a Kisame – 2 largos años dijo mirándome, con su típica cara de seductor, ya no me asustaba, ya lo quería ver acercarse, le rompería el culo a patadas. Me quería saludar con un beso, pero le di la mano, y en vez de estrechármela, me la beso.

Saludamos a Kakuzu también, y reanudamos el paso.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto Kisame, me moría por saber la respuesta.

- Nos encontraremos en la guarida del norte, es más seguro, comenzaremos la extracción de los Bijuu dentro de una semana- respondió Kakuzu ¿guarida del norte? ¿Extracción? ¿Bijuu? No me gustaba nada, Itachi aun no sabía de mi demonio interno, y yo planeaba que siguiera así.

- La guarida del norte, queda solo a dos días de aquí – dijo tranquilamente Itachi ¿dos días? Que lata.

- Hmp – exclame

- ¿Qué sucede Yuki? – me pregunto Itachi

- Que voy a tener que esperar dos días para enfrentarme a alguien – dije, fingiendo desilusión, eso me aburría, quería demostrar lo que había aprendido, y estaba segura que Pein me lo pediría.

- No tienes que esperar- me dijo Hidan deteniéndose delante de mí, deteniéndome también – podemos practicar, ahora, tranquila, no seré duro – Itachi me miro, había estado conmigo el tiempo suficiente para saber que era prepotente, y si alguien me desafiaba no lo iba a dudar.

- prefiero humillarte en frente de los demás, además no quiero que nos retrasemos, quiero llegar cuanto antes.- Hidan me miro molesto y siguió caminando.

Seguimos caminando sin nada que hablar, yo iba adelante con Kakuzu y Itachi en silencio, y Hidan y Kisame iban atrás conversando otras cosas sin importancia, creo que discutían sobre quien tenía le mejor arma.

- Acamparemos aquí – sentencio Itachi, todos le hicieron caso, era ridículo, estaba recién atardeciendo.

- ¿Cuántas carpas tenemos? – pregunte, yo siempre llevaba la mía, aunque nunca la habíamos precisado porque siempre alojábamos en algún hotel. Todos se miraron cómplices.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos una- dijo Kisame

- Hecho – dijo Hidan – podemos dormir todos juntos – dijo mirándome

- Haber, dos cosas; primero – dije con autoridad – no "tenemos" TENGO, segundo, yo soy la única mujer, y no voy a dormir con cuatro hombres, además de que no cabemos, asique yo voy a dormir sola en mi carpa y ustedes arréglense como puedan - ¿Qué se creían? Me saque la mochila de mi espalda mientras todos me miraban atónitos, shh, es mi carpa y no la voy a compartir. La saque y la arme, y los otros pelotudos me seguían mirando, la arme un pocos minutos

- ¿Y el fuego? No se va a prender solo – les dije, y como si les hubieran presionado "play" ellos comenzaron a hacer distintas cosas, se instalaban, Itachi se dispuso a prender el fuego, Kisame fue a pescar, Hidan no se qué hacía, y Kakuzu ordenaba unas sabanas en el piso, para que ellos duerman.

El sol se ya se había escondido cuando nos reunimos todos alrededor del fuego a asar los pescados que Kisame había traído.

- Dos años han pasado, pareciera que fuera ayer – dijo con tono melancólico Kisame

- Al fin llega la acción – dijo Hidan – voy a cazar a todos esos Bijuu, sobre todos a ese gato de mierda.

El gato Bijuu, era el de dos colas, estaba sellado en una chica, lo había escuchado de Itachi, el tenia una lista con todos los Bijuu. Me erizaba hablar de los Bijuu como si fueran patos en temporada de caza, pero me tenía que aguantar, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían que no solo había 9 demonios, hasta que eso pase, tengo como año y medio para pensar que hacer.

- Ya estas lista Yuki, para cazar un Bijuu – me dijo con orgullo Itachi

- ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? – pregunto Kisame

- 17 –

- Que viejos estamos, pareciera que fuera ayer, cuando llegaste a la guarida-

- Ya basta Kisame, piensa en el ahora – le corte, no me gustaba recordar el pasado y menos cuando era débil y me deje llevar por ellos.

- 17, hmp – exclamo Hidan – pareciera ayer cuando eras una niña y te dejaste engañar por Deidara para que tiraras con el – Eso fue como una piedra, seguía tan imbécil como siempre, se armo un silencio mortal, la tensión creció, el aire se puso tan pesado, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada Hidan, para tu información yo era una niña, y como podrás darte cuenta ya he crecido, y madurado lo suficiente, como para no dejar que mi cabeza se distraiga con estupideces, en lo que respecta a tus infantiles indirectas y a esa distracción que tuve llamada Deidara, no importa cuánto trates de humillarme, el único humillado serás tú mañana, cuanto te patee el trasero, así que te recomiendo que no te metas más conmigo, masoquista arrepentido – JA medio tapabocas le mande, ya que todos los presentes sonrieron con una cara de "te cago" mirando a Hidan, que por su parte estaba muy molesto, apretando los dientes con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que dije no era cierto, no consideraba a Deidara una distracción, pero era necesario demostrarle a Itachi que estaba de su lado. El resto de la comida fue en silencio, como esperaba, cuando termine mi pescado asado, me levante y me fui a dormir.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Yuki se fue a dormir, seguimos devorando los pescados en silencio

- Esa pequeña perra esta más buena cada día – comento Hidan, le dirigí una mirada asesina, aunque tuviera razón.

- Hazle daño y te mato – lo amenace -

- Si, como sea, de todas maneras no creo que sea capaz de capturar a un Bijuu

- La subestiman- dijo Kisame

- Ja ¿y qué van a hacer? ¿La van a mandar a por el Kyuubi? – rio Hidan

- No seas imbécil, pero no puedo negar que no estaría mal mandarla por el primer Bijuu el Shukaku- dije

- ¿No irán Sasori y Deidara por él?- dijo Hidan

- La podemos enviar también, para observar, para mandarla por el Kyuubi después- respondí

- ¡Por favor! ¿La vas a mandar por un Jinchuriki al que ni siquiera tú pudiste controlar? – rio Hidan

- Si lo hace bien con el Shikaku, y después con el Sanbi, la mandaremos por el Kyuubi, de todas maneras ella lo conocía, y el no sabe del paradero de ella, de modo que sería fácil engañarlo, además tu ibas a ir por el de dos colas ¿o quieres que la mandemos a ella?- respaldo Kisame

- ¡No! Acuérdense que el gato de mierda es mío- dijo Hidan indignado

- ¡Por favor! Solo porque su Jinchuriki esta buena – rio Kisame

- Como sea, si logra atrapar al Shikaku y al Kyuubi, valdrá una gran recompensa algún día – dijo Kakuzu, que era el que se ocupaba del dinero de Akatsuki, pero vivíamos en condiciones deplorables, porque era un avaro, que nos daba dinero tarde mal y nunca

- Se lo diré a Pein-sama, ¡Y NO VAS A VENDERLA KAKUZU! – dije, con tono de amenaza.

- Tranquilo solo era una broma – se defendió el avaro.

Seguimos comiendo, Kisame y Kakuzu cayeron rendidos en el suelo, quedamos solo Hidan y yo

- ¿Te sigue atrayendo Yuki?- le pregunte, definitivamente conocía a Hidan, el con una mujer es mucho mas coqueto y podría conquistarla con tiempo, y definitivamente lo prefiero a el que a Deidara, a este segundo siempre lo odie, desde que lo obligue a unirse a Akatsuki.

- Esa perra esta increíble, me enciende desde la primera vez que la vi – él se podía propasar conmigo solamente porque era inmortal, y de eso él se aprovechaba, si Deidara o Kisame me hubieran hablado de Yuki de esa manera, les corto el pito.

- Y que me dirías si ¿te dejo la pista libre para que estés con ella?

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Me desperté apenas los rayos del sol estaban saliendo por el horizonte, estimaba que eran como las 6 de la mañana y salí de mi tienda. Ahí estaban esos holgazanes, tirados por el piso en diferentes direcciones y posiciones, Itachi estaba tranquilamente dormido como un muerto, con una mano sobre el pecho, Kisame dormía tranquilamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza, con un charquito de saliva saliéndole de la boca, Kakuzu dormía de lado con las manos juntas y Hidan dormía con todas sus extremidades extendidas en todas direcciones. Me dieron pena, asique me dispuse a preparar un desayuno, empezando por prender de nuevo el fuego, me dispuse a buscar en mi mochila los elementos para unos sándwiches, que había preparado el día anterior, prepare dos para cada uno y uno para mi, y cuando estuvieron listos, los desperté.

- ¡DESPIERTEN FLOJONASOS! – les grite, provocando que todos se despertaran de un salto

- ¡Ahg! Perra… - bramo Hidan

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – imbécil

- Se mas suave para despertarnos Yuki – dijo Itachi molesto pero sereno, como siempre.

- No importa, les hice sándwiches, ¡tenemos que irnos temprano! – dije, entre saltarina y seria.

Todos se levantaron perezosamente, yo me comí mi sándwich, y luego me dispuse a levantar mi carpa, con todas mis cosas, cuando termine, los chicos también estaban listos

- Ok, si apresuramos el paso, estaremos en la guarida más o menos a medianoche de mañana – anuncio Itachi mirando el atardecer.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Qué esperan? – exclamo Hidan iniciando la caminata.

Emprendimos la caminata, caminamos un par de horas en silencio, hasta que Itachi se detuvo

- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi? – pregunto Kisame

- Tenemos compañía – dijo con una sonrisa macabra que indicaba solamente que tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

- ¿Cuántos y quiénes? – dije interesada activando mi sharingan, también había despertado mis instintos ninjas que Itachi me había ensenado a florecer en mi, instintos asesinos, que se intensificaban con el chakra del Pashii, no era una asesina sin razón, sino solo atacaba a quienes nos querían atacar a nosotros.

- 4, de la aldea escondida entre las hojas – dijo Itachi pausadamente, con su sharingan activado.

- Jum, hace tiempo que no le hago sacrificios a Jashin – dijo Hidan con una sonrisa sádica

¿De la aldea de la hoja? Ojala no sean conocidos, no me gustaría verlos asesinados

- Dejémoselos a Yuki – dijo resuelto Itachi, mierda – para que vean una probadita de su poder – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

- Agh – bramo Hidan molesto – déjame uno por lo menos Yuki – dijo y estos 4 desaparecieron en el bosque en dirección contraria a la que esos chakras provenían.

Me fui a tratar de esconder para sorprenderlos, rezando para que no sean conocidos, pero me detuve involuntariamente, no me podía mover y no sé por qué, cuando en contra de mi voluntad, me fui girando sobre mis pies, me estaba volteando, y yo no estaba haciendo nada ¿Era alguna especie de control mental?


	2. Reencuentro II

II

Reencuentro parte 2

_No me podía mover y no sé por qué, cuando en contra de mi voluntad, me fui girando sobre mis pies, me estaba volteando, y yo no estaba haciendo nada ¿Era alguna especie de control mental?_

Cuando me gire completamente, no me lo esperaba pero habían 3 chicos, que me sonaban rotundamente familiar, y un hombre que estaba fumando, tenía mi sharingan activado y pude ver claramente el chakra de un chico que arrastraba su sombra hasta mi, el estaba en la misma postura que yo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Una nueva Akatsuki? – dijo extrañado el hombre

- La tomaremos prisionera y la llevaremos a Konoha para interrogarla – dijo un chico gordo, esperen ¡él fue quien nos invito a comer Rameen en Konoha! Reconocí a la rubia al lado del y el chico con el peinado de piña, el hombre debe de ser su sensei. Espero que no me hayan reconocido, lo dudo, por que tenia la mitad de la cara tapada.

- ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso? – Dije activando mi Mangekyo Sharingan - ¡Suéltame ahora! – le dije, y eso hizo, le estaba aplicando mi control mental, inmediatamente me empezaron a doler los ojos.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿¡Por que la dejaste huir? Pregunto la rubia – Shikamaru me miro extrañado

- ¡Tiene el sharingan! – dijo sorprendido el chico gordo.

- Ósea que… - dijo el sensei, mierda me había descubierto. Lo mire para atraparlo para mandarle que lo olvide, pero mis ojos me dolían mucho, me empezaron a sangrar. Si Itachi me estaba viendo, le iba a dar una vergüenza enorme y me iba a regañar luego.

El chico de las sombras quiso atraparme de nuevo

- Posición Ino-shaki-cho – grito y todos se pusieron en posiciones diferente, active rápido el tsukuyomi, para engañarlos, hacerlos creer que me habían atrapado, por en el fondo atraparon a su sensei, y se afectaron con su propio Jutsu os unos a los otros, active otro Tsukuyomi, en el cual aparecería para el resto de Akatsuki, hacer que vean que los mate.

Vi como se atacaban los unos a los otros, mientras me salían gotas de sangre por los ojos, fue difícil mantener el Tsukuyomi por tanto tiempo, de todas maneras lo logre. Cuando todos quedaron inconscientes por distintas razones o ataques que no pude ver con claridad apague mi sharingan, que me ardía y me fui a alcanzar a los demás, que no me esperarían.

- ¿Los mataste? – me pregunto Itachi

- Lentamente- dije sombría, me miro con una sonrisa que se borro apenas vio mis ojos

- Te dije que no lo utilizaras – me dijo serio

- Itachi, solo me duele un poco – eso es todo

- No quiero que lo utilices más

- ¡No me va a pasar nada! – dije enojada

- No lo utilizaras hasta que yo te diga, promételo – me dijo serio, cuando los demás se voltearon y se impactaron solo un poco, al ver las gotas de sangre que salían de mis ojos.

- Esta bien, lo hare – dije molesta –Ahora vámonos, quiero llegar pronto –

Seguimos caminando sin mayores inconvenientes.

**Yukka's P.O.V**

¡Dos años! ¡DOS AÑOS! Yendo y viniendo de Konoha a Ryu, reuniendo información, y volviéndome fuerte, y lo había logrado, había entrenado mi sharingan y me considero un experto con respecto a Akatsuki, conozco cada persona y poder de aquella organización, aunque no se sus objetivos, lo único que sé es que según Jiraya (el sensei de Naruto; del cual soy muy amigo) Akatsuki va a iniciar sus movimientos este año, sus movimientos para atrapar a todos los Bijuu, empezare de nuevo mis planes para recuperar a Yuki, por que se que sigue viva.

En cuanto a mis poderes; desarrolle mi sharingan más aun, ahora tengo el poder del Izanagi, y gracias al chakra del Pashii, puedo atrapar a las personas en genjutsus, transformar la muerte en una ilusión, yo controlo la realidad durante 60 segundos seguidos, antes de que mi sharingan se desactive. Como ya lo era, soy experto en ataques de largo alcance, con un arco y flecha de hielo, y también utilizo una técnica de elemento fuego, (el mismo que usa Sasuke)

Kinnihiro y Tsurimaru siguen conmigo, nos hemos vuelto fuertes juntos y vamos a todo tipo de misiones como equipo, porque a pesar de todo eso éramos, un equipo, aunque no pudimos recuperar a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru, que también me trato de llevar a mí, pero no lo logro.

Ahora volvemos de Ryu a Konoha, para planear y esperar el próximo movimiento de Akatsuki.

- Yukka… ¿estás seguro de que Akatsuki comenzara este año a…?

- Si, completamente seguro – la interrumpí cortante

- ¿Estás segura de que Yuki sigue con vida? – me pregunto Kinnihiro

- De eso estoy completamente seguro -

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Había llegado a la guarida ayer en la noche, y era medianoche y aun no llegaba nadie, estaba solo Pein y Konan, llegamos Sasori y yo antes que todos, paso un día a aun no llega nadie más, ni siquiera Zetsu, que puede aparecerse en cualquier parte en cualquier momento, quería ver a Yuki, como había cambiado en estos últimos 2 años, me moría por averiguarlo, porque no la había visto desde aquella ultima vez.

Pein nos mando a llamar porque quería reunir los que habíamos llegado. Nos reunimos ahora en la guarida del Norte, era mucho más incomoda y oscura que la anterior, esta guarida era como un Donut gigante, un pasillo largo en común llevaba a todas las habitaciones dispersadas por toda "la rosquilla" estaba la entrada y directamente la cocina, si ibas por la derecha, estaban los cuartos de Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, al frente, del otro lado del pasillo estaba el nuevo cuarto de reuniones, Konan, Yuki, Hidan, mi cuarto y por último el de Sasori, y de ahí llegábamos del lado izquierdo de la cocina, si entrabas a la cocina en el fondo de esta, había otra puerta, que llevaba a un enorme living, con ventanales de vidrio en el techo, era el único lugar soleado de la casa.

Nos presentamos Sasori, Zetsu quien recién llegaba, Pein, Konan y yo, en el cuarto de reuniones.

- ¿Dónde estarán ese grupo de incompetentes? – dijo Pein molesto, ya nos habíamos saludado y Pein no era de hacer ceremonias de reencuentro.

- Ayer venían por la montana del noroeste, deben de estar por llegar – dijo Zetsu divertido

Escuche unos pasos por el pasillo, mire atentamente, mientras Pein se levantaba de su asiento y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, escuche la manilla sonar, y ambas puertas del salón se abrieron momentáneamente, y por ella, entro Itachi, seguido de Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu, ¿y Yuki? Me empecé a preocupar

- Tanto tiempo compañeros – dijo Hidan con sorna.

- Llegan tarde – dijo Pein cortante – ¿Itachi, dónde está tu aprendiz? – Itachi, Pein y todos los presentes miramos la entrada, y por ella, entro, Yuki, lo que a simple vista parecía un Ángel, un ángel con aire endemoniado, un ángel de Akatsuki. Uno no la reconocería a simple vista, estaba cambiada, con el pelo atado en una trenza y usando un vestido cortísimo que le quedaba increíble, ya no era una niña, y eso me agradaba, aunque su mirada ya no era tierna, era distante y sin emociones, no sé que le había hecho Itachi, pero se veía seria. Ni siquiera mi miro cuando paso enfrente a mí, solo miraba a Pein, se dirigió a él.

- He cumplido satisfactoriamente mi misión, Pein-sama y estoy dispuesta a servirlo – se arrodillo frente a él.

No entendía lo que sucedía. Ni a que se refería.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, fue atravesar esa habitación, y saludar no a Deidara sino a Pein, ignorando al primero casi por completo, fue duro, la parte de mi que recordaba que el "era mío" quería correr a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero la fría Yuki que Itachi había sacado en mi, (y la que predomina) me dijo le tengo que lamer las suelas a Pein, ya que ese fue el trato que hice con él, y eso hice.

- Bienvenida a Akatsuki – dijo con orgullo- siéntate a mi lado izquierdo y comencemos con la reunión.

Me levante del piso y me senté a su lado como me lo indico, fríamente, Konan estaba de su lado derecho de la cabecera, seguida de ella estaba Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, a mi lado Estaba Itachi de ahí Hidan Sasori, Kakuzu y en la otra punta estaba Zetsu.

- El plan para ejecutar los Bijuu va a iniciar desde mañana, Deidara y Sasori irán a buscar al Shikaku a la aldea de Suna – los implicados asintieron

- Disculpe, Pein-sama – dijo Itachi, cuando el asintió este continuo – creo que sería buena idea enviar a Yuki con ellos, para que aprenda cómo se caza un Bijuu, para que después ella pueda ir por el Sanbi – adore a Itachi en este momento ¿quería que fuera con Deidara? Pein se puso pensativo, después de un rato reacciono

- Creo, que es una buena idea - ¡BIEN! Me miro- Yuki, iras con Deidara y Sasori

- Como desee, Pein-sama- ¡Wuju!

- Dime… Pein – todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, ¿el jefecito me estaba dejando tutearlo?

- Claro, Pein – remarque bien el nombre, y todos como que se intimidaron, genial

- Hidan y Kakuzu, ustedes irán por el Nibi (gato de dos colas) y Yuki, tu iras por el Sanbi. – sentía la mirada de Deidara sobre mí, y se la quería, pero no podía responder.

- Hai – dijeron Hidan y Kakuzu

- cuando obtengamos esos tres continuaremos con el resto, ahora pueden ir a instalarse, Konan y yo nos iremos de vuelta al país de la lluvia en la mañana y volveremos para sellar al Bijuu, lo quiero aquí en 4 días -nos dijo amenazante – ahora largo- Le hicimos caso y me fui a descubrir cuál iba a ser mi habitación.

Trate de salir rápidamente de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera salir arrancando antes de tener que enfrentarme a Deidara, Pein me llamo

- Yuki, Itachi y Hidan, quédense – nos llamo, fiuf.

Los tres a regañadientes nos quedamos y nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros puestos

- para probar tu entrenamiento Yuki, te enfrentaras a Hidan primero, en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo – genial, quería hacerle daño desde hace 2 años, cuando lo conocí – Y si lo vences, después de un mes más quiero que te enfrentes a Itachi en un duelo con el sharingan, para saber si eres capaz de entrar a la organización como un miembro oficial, para eso, tienes que por lo menos vencer a alguno de ellos –

- Pero vencí a Deidara – reclame - ¿no cuenta?

- No, porque no estabas intentando entrar a la Organización, ¿acaso no quieres probarme que eres más poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros?

- Lo hare, y lo soy, les pateare el trasero.

- perfecto, mañana en la mañana te probaremos, ahora ve a descansar.

- Hai, Pein

- Hai Pein-sama – dijeron los otros dos.

- Ahora sí, Yuki retírate, necesito hablar con estos dos.

Salí rápidamente para encontrar mi habitación, y apenas salí de la sala de reuniones y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente me di la vuelta, y alguien me beso repentinamente, y lo peor de todo es que ya sabía quién era. Mis reflejos lo empujaron de inmediato, antes de yo mismo pudiera hacer algo, note otra cosa, me había vuelto más fuerte, por que logre moverlo por lo menos un metro, me acerque nuevamente y le pegue "un combo en el hocico" justo en donde se une la mandíbula con el cráneo, a la altura entre la boca y la oreja.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le pregunte furiosa, aunque me acordaba de su impaciencia

- Yuki – me quedo mirando asombrado con la mano sobándose la mejilla.

El no ha había cambiado nada, ahora yo le llegaba al mentón, (si antes le llegaba al pecho)

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – me relaje un poco

- ¿Acaso ya… me olvidaste? –

- No puedo hablar aquí – molesta y me dirigí hacia mi derecha derecho a mi habitación, cuando descubrí cual era (porque tenía un letrero en la puerta) entre y cerré la puerta rápidamente. Y me detuve a mirar mi nuevo cuarto.

Era de un color como vino, entre morado y rojo, era lindo, pero era muy oscuro, por que a diferencia de la guarida anterior, esta tenía solo una pequeña ventana y por ella solo se veía el bosque.

La cama era de dos plazas, era un colchón sobre como una plataforma, se veía muy bien, y las sabanas eran negras con la nube de Akatsuki, tenía una mesita de luz de caoba negra a cada lado de mi cama. Del lado derecho había una pequeña puerta, donde había un baño, del lado izquierdo de mi cama ocupando casi toda la pared, había un enorme ropero, y un closet, para guardar armas, no me quejaba, pero mi cuarto era muy oscuro, como iluminación de noche, había un enorme candelabro, negro, muy lúgubre, pero, me gustaba todo.

Era medianoche, y quería por dormir, asique agarre mi mochila que había dejado ahí antes de irme me puse mi pijama y me tire a la cama, era comodísima, y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Soñé que caminaba por el bosque, de noche, y sentía una voz que me llamaba, era la voz de mi hermano, después escuche la de mi madre y mi padre, cuando iba caminando hacia ellos, sentí en dirección contraria, otras voces, eran las de Pein, Itachi, Deidara y Hidan, llamándome también, y lo peor de todo es que me estaba dirigiendo a ellos, no a mi familia, quería ir hacia el otro lado, por mi cuerpo no me respondía, a las voces de Akatsuki se les sumaron la vos del Pashii.

Me desperté, me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, mi cuarto se veía precioso de día, y el segundo, tenía que enfrentarme a Hidan, sería difícil, dicen que él es una especie de vampiro, que le chupa la sangre a su víctima y lo utiliza para un ritual, admito que tengo miedo, pero no me demore más y me fui a vestir.


	3. Suna

Es mi deber informarles LEMMON (especie de ) ya que es el segundo que hago, nose como me sale jiji, bueno sin mas preámbulos….

III

Suna

Me eche para atrás lo más que pude, para escapar de los tres filos de esa enorme guadaña, mi cuello lo logro, pero fue como en cámara lenta cuando vi como una de las cuchillas cortaba los mechones de mi cabello que tenia sueltos, a la altura del cuello, lo iba a matar, me puse furiosa, ¡NADIE CORTA MI PELO!

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIDAN! – hice tres clones de hielo, uno agarro la guadaña rápidamente, los otros agarraron los brazos y hombros de Hidan, mientras yo, me moví rápidamente para situarme al frente del, y pegarle una patada al lado inferior de su cabeza, en el sector debajo de la pera, lo golpee tan fuerte, que su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo, y voló por los aires.

- Maldita perra – dijo enfurecido, se veía cómico, una cabeza parlante, no me inmute al verlo así, decapitado, pero los Akatsuki si se veían sorprendidos. Con su sangre me había manchado mi mejilla, y un poco mis ropas, pero eso ya no me importaba.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

En ese momento lo comprendí, aunque no quería, la Yuki que acababa de ver, con furia en sus ojos, arrancándole cabeza de una patada (literal) a Hidan era una imagen, que me excitaba, pero a la vez me di cuenta que la Yuki dulce y tierna ya no estaba, y que en su lugar, estaba ella, con furia en sus ojos, sin ninguna chispa.

Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, que sin duda me seguía volviendo loco, y más que antes, tenía que hacerla mía de nuevo cuanto antes, aprovechare esta misión para volver a hablar con ella.

- Bien hecho Yuki – dijo Pein, después de que se recupero de la sorpresa, de la fuerza y frialdad de Yuki al hacer ese ataque, al igual que todos hasta Pein se sorprendió – tienes una fuerza impresionante, tanto, que si traes al Shukaku, entraras a Akatsuki –

- Hai, Pein – dijo decidida

- Ahora, quiero que vayan a Suna a traer al Shukaku, ¿a no ser que estés cansada?

- Ja, ¿cansada? ¿Por esto? Fue apenas un desliz – dijo, era cierto. Había peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con Hidan, forcejeando, saltando, y esquivando los ataques del otro por más de media hora, y se veía fresca como una lechuga, en cambio Hidan, se veía todo despeinado, y desesperado, tanto que los mechones grises, le revoloteaban en su frente, (antes de que le volara la cabeza) nunca lo había visto así, todo desesperado y desordenado, solo por no poder superar la rapidez de la ultima descendiente femenina del clan Uchija. –Estoy lista, déjame arreglar mi cabello – dicho esto, se acerco a mí, quien era el que tenía más cerca, lentamente, _seductoramente, _metió mi mano por mi capa abierta, ante la sorpresa de todos metió su mano por mi costado y saco un Kunai, yo estaba perplejo, y en shock, después de esto, se empezó a emparejar los dos mechones de cabello que decoraban como un marco su cara, que si antes le llegaban por mucho mas debajo del busto, ahora apenas a sus hombros, pero le quedaban mejor cortos.

- Vámonos – dijo cortante, dándome el kunai de nuevo. Sin decir palabra, Sasori, Yuki y yo emprendimos el camino a Suna

- ¡Los quiero aquí en tres días! – escuchamos a Pein, por encima de nuestros hombros.

Seguimos caminando sin articular palabra

- Entonces… ¿Quién es el Jinchuriki del Shukaku? – pregunto Yuki

- es el Kazekague de Suna, llamado Gaara – respondió Sasori

- ¿y es poderoso?

- Es un monstruo – respondí yo – por supuesto que es poderoso

- Jum – solo atino a decir Yuki

Se había hecho de noche, íbamos a acampar en un bosque, unos metros antes de que el mismo terminara y empezara un desierto frio que parecía no tener final

- dormirán aquí – ordeno Sasori-danna

- ¿"dormirán"?, a que te refieres Sasori-danna?

- Yo no dormiré con Ustedes, me adelantare, tengo que hablar con un subordinado en Suna, los vendré a buscar en la mañana- no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de medio lado, sabía perfectamente que ese era solo un pretexto, sabía que había que esa marioneta había hecho otra apuesta con Kisame, sobre mi y Yuki.

Pude haber protestado, pero no lo haré, yo no cuestiono las ordenas de Danna, y además esta vez, no quería protestar esta orden. Y había notado algo, Yuki tampoco había protestado.

- Los vendré a buscar en la mañana – dijo Sasori- danna y desapareció.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, y nos quedamos contemplando el fuego.

- Asique, solo seremos tu y yo – dijo Yuki, hubiera sido yo quien rompiera el silencio, pero después de ese puñetazo que me había dado el otro día, había decidido que no iba a ser yo quien dará el siguiente paso de acercamiento.

- Así parece – dije yo, ojala pudiera saber qué es lo que cruzaba en la mente de aquella muchacha

- Perdón por el golpe del otro día – me dijo, dulce y seria a la vez

- No hay cuidado, no fue la mejor manera de tratar de recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos – solté, no había pensado bien lo que había dicho, pero quería hablar del tema con ella, quería estar de nuevo con ella, pero sin tener que preocuparme por qué Itachi me mate en la noche o cuando este solo.

- ¿de verdad eso quieres? – me pregunto, y me miro, con esos ojos que me volvían locos

- nunca pudimos estar juntos, como… ya sabes… pareja, s-solo, lo hicimos – eso era cierto, nuestra relación solo nos había llevado a la cama (y al bosque) no había nada mas, aunque si quería que lo hubiera.

- Me gustaría saber cómo eres de novio, además de cómo eres en la cama, Deidara – se sonrojo un poco

- a mí también me gustaría saberlo – le dije dulcemente, y me acerque a ella – yo creo que debemos retomar lo que teníamos, y no dejarlo ir- me senté a su lado, y ella, que tenia la mirada fija en el fuego, le tome de la barbilla para que me mirara y cuando lo hizo, la bese, como lo solía hacer.

No se quito, es más, me devolvió el beso, el beso comenzó a ponerse más apasionado, y comenzamos a tocarnos, hasta que no separamos por falta de aire.

- definitivamente, extrañaba esto – dije entre suspiros, me volvía loco, solo con haberle rozado con mis manos su ahora más desarrollada cintura, ya me había excitado por completo.

- No eres el único-

- Itachi no quiere que estemos juntos – le recordé, a ver su reacción

- ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? – me miro picara, y se abalanzó sobre mí, para besarme, yo automáticamente le respondí el beso, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero sin duda era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Empezamos a tocarnos, mas y mas, y busque el cierre de su vestido, sabía que tenía que tenerlo por ahí, mientras ella, rápidamente me sacaba mi capa, y cuando lo hizo, ayudo a mis manos encontrar el cierre, que estaba casi en su cuello, lo empecé a bajar lentamente, y su vestido quedo fuera, ahí fue cuando ella solo quedo en un top ajustado, el cual también saque, dejando ver un provocativo sostén de encaje negro, y con unas calzas del mismo color, y yo solo con una polera que estaba a punto de desaparecer a manos de Yuki, y mis pantalones.

Hasta ese momento, estábamos sentados en el tronco de un árbol caído, a modo de asiento, pero no aguante mas, y ataque a Yuki como un león, lo que hizo que cayéramos al suelo, yo sobre ella, sentía sus pechos en el mío, y eso me éxito aun mas si eso era posible. Tenía miedo de que ella sintiera mi erección sobre ella, seguramente la haría sentir incomoda.

Seguíamos besándonos hasta que baje por su cuello, lamiéndolo, toda la zona, hasta llegar a la unión de sus pechos, y lo que el sostén me permitía. Apoyado en mis brazos me separe de ella para levantarla solo un poco, para sacarle la única prenda que me impedía (por ahora) el paso, mis caderas se juntaron más a las de ella por inercia, entonces vi que su cara se fruncía un poco, lo que temía. Sentí como me sonroje, cuando ella me miro extrañada. Me miro de nuevo con una mirada sexy, y poso sus manos en mi pecho, y las fue bajando por el, recorriendo mi abdomen (muy desarrollado por cierto) hasta llegar a al elástico de los bóxers, los cuales, empezó a retirar lentamente.

- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo – la amenace

- Correré el riego – me dijo coqueta, con un tono poco común de ella, como de lujuria.

Iba a sacar mis pantalones y los bóxers consigo, no quería intimidar ni menos hacer sentir incomoda a Yuki, así un impulso me gano, y antes que ella vaya a hacer algo, deje de sujetarme en mis brazos, apoyándome de nuevo sobre ella dejándola casi inmóvil, me miro con enojo e impaciencia, lo que cambio por una cara fruncida.

- Deidara, me lastimas- me dijo, con los ojos cerrados, no sabía a lo que se refería (no pesaba tanto 77)

Me levante de nuevo y antes de que ella pudiera empezar lo que había dejado inconcluso, con un brazo le levante la espalda, y ella se aferro con sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca, y finalmente, le pude sacar el sostén, deje que se recostara nuevamente sobre mi capa que estaba en el suelo, se veía increíble desnuda, definitivamente había cambiado, lo poco que le quedaba por desarrollar, ya lo había hecho, ella era una mujer, y yo ya era un hombre, no un adolescente, sin duda ambos habíamos crecido durante estos dos años.

- Estas preciosa- le dije entre jadeos – y serás mía nuevamente- dije, y sin esperar más, empecé a explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, tanto con mis manos como con mi boca, quería memorizar cada parte de ella, como un mapa. Empezó a gemir, y yo me estaba excitando más y más, no faltaba mucho…

No se hizo esperar, y finalmente me quito los pantalones y lo bóxers, lo mismo hice con sus calzas, y con ese calzón negro de lencería fina.

- Serás mía, nuevamente- dije y la penetre, salvaje pero tiernamente.

Desperté sobresaltado, ¿había sido todo un sueno? Estaba la fogata apagada, y Yuki durmiendo tranquilamente del otro lado de ella, parecía un ángel.

Me avergoncé de mi mismo, de haber soñado eso, ahora recordaba que lo único real que había pasado la noche anterior, era el hecho, de que Sasori efectivamente si se había ido.

_flashback_

_- Los vendré a buscar en la mañana – dijo Sasori- danna y desapareció._

_Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, y nos quedamos contemplando el fuego._

_- Asique, solo seremos tu y yo – dijo Yuki_

_- Así parece – _

_- Perdón por el golpe del otro día – me dijo, dulce y seria a la vez_

_- No hay cuidado, tranquila, fui muy estúpido-_

_- Si, lo fuiste – me respondió, ouch- me iré a dormir, tengo sueno- vi como lentamente acomodaba una especia de manta en el suelo, al otro lado de la fogata y se quedo dormida, hice lo mismo…_

_Fin flashback_

Mierda, me levante sin hacer ruido, para reparar el desastre de mis ropas que se me desacomodaron al dormir.

- buen día Deidara – dijo Yuki, me sobresalte, porque me asusto.

- buen día - dije sin mirarla con un tono de pena, que salió de mis labios sin querer, al recordar que nada de lo que había soñado era cierto.

- Despertaron – dijo una voz entre los arbustos, era Sasori-danna

- Si Sasori- dijo Yuki ya levantada, me sorprendió la rapidez.

- Ok, cuando estén listos, nos marcharemos –

Estábamos listos, asique emprendimos viaje a la aldea de Suna

Llevábamos horas caminando, medio día, hasta que a lo lejos, vimos las murallas de la aldea escondida entre la arena.

- Yo iré por el Shukaku, para ensenarte como se hace, Yuki – dije, lo más tierno posible

- Esta bien Deidara – dijo, la mire haber si estaba sonriendo, aunque estaba caminando al lado mío, no pude ver si había sonreído, ya que su cara estaba tapada con se gorro de paja.- Sasori, ¿con quien dijiste que nos encontraríamos?

- Con un espia, que tengo en Suna, que me he enterado que es un doble espía, el cual ha estado revelando información de los Akatsuki –

- ¿Un traidor? –

- Si, le daré su merecido cuando practique ese nuevo Jutsu en el, de todas formas, por ahora nos es de utilidad, nos ayudara a entrar a Suna, ni más ni menos por la entrada principal. Deidara, ¿estás seguro de que llevas suficiente con esa bolsita? Nos enfrentamos a un Jinchuriki.

- Traigo mi especialidad, ¡mi arte lo hará volar!

- Tsk, que obstinado Deidara, si te metes en muchos problemas te ayudare – me dijo Yuki.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Llegamos a la entrada de Suna, había un hombre esperándonos, con muchas personas muertas a su alrededor ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Bien hecho, Yuura – lo saludo Sasori - ¿recuerdas quién soy?

- Por supuesto, Sasori-sama - ¿recuerdas quién soy? Si no lo recordara, ¿cómo lo hubiera dejado entrar?

- Bueno, parece que cuando vuelven tus recuerdos, vuelven a ser subordinados – dijo Deidara ¿recuerdos? ¿Subordinados?

Sin más el tipo se dio la vuelta y nos hizo un además para que lo siguiéramos, nos guiaba dentro de esa enorme muralla de piedra, imposible de penetrar si no tuviéramos un "subordinado"

Pronto quedo al descubierto la ciudad de Suna, era impresionante, las casas eran como panales de abeja (n/m; ya sabrán como son ¿verdad?) y había pura arena, sin ni un árbol, nos detuvimos y Deidara levanto su mano y de la boca de esta, salió una masa de arcilla, era la primera vez que veía como se hacían esas criaturas, y no me había gustado para nada, con su propia mano formo una pequeña escultura de un pájaro.

- Todo listo, Yuki, tu quédate aquí junto a Sasori-danna y obsérvame – dijo soltando el avecilla en el piso hizo un Jutsu, y pronto esa ave de arcilla se convirtió en ave rapaz gigante, suficiente como para que Deidara se subiera sobre ella, y así lo hizo.

-Atacare la aldea desde el aire - felicitaciones- ¿Qué les parece mi escultura? – pregunto sacándose su sombrero de paja y lanzándomelo, pero deje que se cayera al suelo, cosa que lo enfado mas.

- Puaj – exclame, provocando molestia en el, Sasori no respondió – prefiero las cosas que no explotan – dije, provocando una venita estilo anime en su sien, jajaja adoro hacerlo enojar.

- No nos hagas esperar, Deidara – dijo Sasori.

- Hmp – dijo, y emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad de Suna.

Lo vimos alejarse volando

-¿Qué problema tiene el con hacer explotar las cosas? – pregunte

- El cree que es un arte, lo efímero, lo que desaparece, lo que explota, es así desde que lo obligamos a unirse a Akatsuki –

- ¿una explosión un arte? Jaja que ridículo, es obvio que lo más hermoso es lo que perdura en el tiempo, y no desaparece con tanta rapidez y facilidad –

- ¿Quién diría que tuviéramos algo en común?

- ¿A ti te gusta el arte?

- Hago arte con mis marionetas humanas

- ¿HUMANAS? – no conocía lo suficiente a Sasori como para saber de que eran sus marionetas

- Si, mis marionetas son hechas de carne y hueso, ¿quieres saber cómo las hago?

- Emmm, no gracias – iu ¡qué asco! Me aleje un par de pasos de él, ¿cómo alguien podría ser tan repugnante?

Eso fue lo único que hablamos hasta que empezó a atardecer

- ¿No deberíamos ocultarnos? Digo estamos aquí como para que nos encuentren

- ¿quieres aprender a meterte en una marioneta?

- solo si no es hecha de humano

- tengo una que es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa un humano como tú en ella

- ¿y tú quieres que te ensene a evitar ser golpeado por una mujer? Nunca se le dice a una mujer "suficientemente grande" tienes suerte de que no esté de humor para golpearte Sasori

- Yo soy una marioneta viviente, quepo en todas ellas ¿quieres o no?

- ¿está hecha de humano?

- 1, 2…3 perdiste

- Ya que, ni quería ¿Y si nos ocultamos?

- No es necesario, ya es de noche, además los centinelas que vimos asesinados se supone que están vigilando, no va a venir nadie por lo menos en 3 horas más.

¡ABURRIDO! No veía nada de cómo Deidara estaba atacando al Shukaku, y se supone que tenía que aprender de él.

Se hizo de noche y aun no veía a Deidara

- ¿Dónde estará Deidara?, sabe que odio que me hagan esperar- dijo impaciente Sasori.

Me costo pero aquí esta! Nose como escribo el Lemmon, creo que no me sale muy bien :/


	4. Extracción

IV

Extracción

Quería alcanzar a Deidara, con mis alas de hielo, pero era inconsciente de mi parte, podría entorpecerlo, y no quería quedar como una niñita que no sabe no molestar.

- Entonces, que se siente haber traicionado a tu aldea de esta manera – el subordinado se quedo helado, no sabía que responder.

- ¿E-eh q-que quieres-s d-decir? – pregunto nervioso, a mi me gustaba alimentarme de la inseguridad de los demás, me sentía superior

- Le entregaste tu Kazekague en una bandeja de plata a una banda criminal – dije con diversión- las personas traicioneras me repugnan no tienen honor – dije para hacerlo sentir mal

- Yuura, es hora de que te vayas, habrá problemas si alguien te encuentra aquí – dijo Sasori, Yuura se fue de inmediato – Acaba ya de una maldita vez Deidara

- Me estoy impacientando ¿lo voy a ayudar?

- No – respondió cortante

Y seguimos esperando…

Estimaba que era como media noche, cuando apareció Deidara en el horizonte, por arriba de la ciudad, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, pude ver en el estado en que se encontraba, estaba todo herido, y pareciera que le faltara un brazo, ¿ah? ¡LE FALTA UN BRAZO!

- ya era hora – dijo Sasori – ¿lo tienes?- Deidara miro hacia la cola de su ave, y allí atrapado había un pelirrojo, como con la cara trisada de su cara derramaba arena.

- ¡Deidara! ¡Tu brazo! ¿El es el Shukaku?

- Hmp. Si es él, no te preocupes no es nada

- ¡TE FALTA UN BRAZO! – le grite

- Tranquilízate Yuki

- ¡No! ¡Déjame curarte!

- Ahora no

- Vámonos antes de que lleguen por el Kazekague – dijo Sasori sin inmutarse

- Suban – ordeno Deidara, autoritario

- ¡No! Qué asco – me queje pero Sasori ya estaba arriba del ave

- ¡Yuki sube! – grito Deidara tendiéndome la mano

- prefiero caminar

- ¡no seas ridícula!

- ¡Me dan miedo las alturas! – exclame, era cierto, no me gustaban para nada

- ¡Sube! Eres un ninja despiadado ¿Cómo te va a dar miedo? No lo pienses y ven conmigo – me miro con sinceridad, cerré mis ojos y acepte su mano, que de un tirón, me subió al ave gigante.

- Agárrate de mi, y no abras tus ojos – eso hice, me abrace a su espalda con los ojos cerrados, y sentí como esa cosa empezó a aletear y alzar el vuelo.

Tiritaba, de frio y de miedo, odio las alturas, me siento indefensa, me gusta tener el control de todo. Estaba apretando a Deidara con toda mi fuerza, le estaba clavando mis uñas en su abdomen el olor de él, en su capa me embriagaba, me acordaba de "esa noche" hace dos años.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto Deidara-

- sí, ¿Qué te dice que no? – dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz, sin abrir mis ojos

- Que me estas estrangulando – dijo divertido.

- Bájanos Deidara, ya nos alejamos lo suficiente – sentí como esa ave bajaba y aterrizaba, tan pronto supe que habíamos tocado el suelo, me separe de Deidara y salte al suelo, y caí de rodillas, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Al fin tierra.

- ¿Quién diría que la prodigio Uchiha tenía una debilidad?

- Ya cállate, si le dices a alguien sobre esto te mato

- Sigamos caminando, ya va a amanecer

- Sasori, un chakra nos alcanza – lo sentí, era un chakra que se acercaba a una velocidad considerable

- ¡Alto! – Grito detrás nuestro, haciendo que nos volteáramos, tenía una marioneta – Devuélvanme a mi hermano

- ¿Un marionetista? Hmp – dijo Sasori – yo me enfrentare a él, Ustedes váyanse, ¡AHORA!- no perdimos tiempo y nos fuimos. Después de un rato, cuando los perdimos, comenzamos a charlar

- Debe ser horrible que una banda de criminales secuestren a tu hermano para quien sabe qué, y no poder hacer nada al respecto – dije melancólica

- Eso no es algo importante que pueda importarle a un criminal – me recordó Deidara, lo mire, a me acorde de su brazo

- Deidara, perdiste tu brazo, te vas a desangrar, déjame curarlo

- Estoy bien Yuki, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a la guarida Kakuzu me pegara una nuevo

- hasta entonces Deidara, déjame- me puse enfrente del, y lo detuve con mis manos en su pecho

- Hmp, no te rindes ¿eh? – agarro mis manos, con su única mano, y empezamos a forcejear.

- Deidara suéltame – me empecé a reír, después de todo era un juego

- Oblígame – me devolvió la sonrisa, y forcejeo mas, de esta manera perdimos el equilibrio y nos caímos ambos al piso, el arriba mío. Nos seguimos riendo, pero esta vez con sonrisas coquetas

- Te extrañé Yuki – me dijo, eso era lo que quería escuchar desde un principio

- Yo también. Deidara – nos íbamos a besar, estaba tan cerca, cerré mis ojos, a punto a punto y….

- Mhhhmm – FaQ era Sasori, Deidara y yo nos separamos, y nos levantamos rápidamente

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Deidara

- Lo vencí, ¿No es obvio? – ahora vámonos.

Llegamos de noche a una cueva, donde había una enorme estatua, era horrorosa tenía 10 ojos cerrados, cuernos, era como un demonio, además de su cabeza, de la tierra sobresalían dos manos, en sus dedos, estaban reunidos los Akatsuki.

- Al fin llegan – dijo Kisame, reconocí su voz, ya que no se veían, era de noche y estaba oscuro

- Comencemos sin más demora la extracción, nos vamos a demorar un par de días.- dijo Pein

- Yuki, ven a mi lado, - me señaló Itachi, y me subí al dedo pulgar de una de las manos – Junta tus manos de esta forma, y te ensenare como hacer el Jutsu, dijo Itachi.

Comenzamos la extracción, dejando al Bijuu en el piso y empezó a levitar de una forma extraña, y se encerró como en una burbuja, era el chakra que salía de él y entraba por la boca de esa estatua

- ¿Morirá? – pregunte horrorizada

- Jajajajaja, por supuesto princesa- me contesto Kisame

Mierda, ¿ese era mi destino? Si se enteraban que yo tenía el Pashii, me iban a tratar de igual forma, me iban a matar

_De todos modos esa estatua estúpida se romperá si absorbe nuestro chakra_

¿Segura Pashii? Tiene 10 ojos, ¿se habrán dado cuenta de eso?

_No creo, son tan imbéciles_…

No los subestimes, si Itachi se entera será el primero el encerrarme en esa cosa

_No sin antes quitarte tus ojos_

Sin nadie que le impida el paso

Ni _ellos 9 podrán si te dómino por completo, no podrán contra el poder del demonio de las diez colas_

¿Y si antes reúnen a todos los Bijuu?

_Tú tienes que impedir que eso pase_

¿Cómo? Se darán cuenta

_Tienes que saber cuándo, date cuenta, Sasuke hace 2 años que se fue a entrenar con Orochimaru, no falta mucho para que salga a la luz y mate a Itachi, ahí es cuando en medio de la confusión, te rajes y no vuelvas._

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

_Me hago la sorda, pero escucho todas tus conversaciones, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa_

Para ser el más poderoso y demoniaco demonio del todo el mundo ninja, eres muy chismosa, ¿lo sabías?

_Bueno, cuando eres la más poderosa y nadie pierde su tiempo tratando de ganarme, uno aprovecha de la situación y se dedica a hacer otras cosas, de todas maneras estar dentro de una adolescente no es muy aburrido, jaja_

No tienes remedio

- Concéntrate Yuki- me regano Pein.

- Tsk- detesto que me reganen.

- Viene un grupo por el Shukaku – dijo Itachi – tenemos compañía

- Kisame, tu e Itachi vayan y deténganlos – así lo hicieron y se quedaron sus hologramas

Seguí aplicando mi chakra, por horas, hasta que Itachi y Kisame volvieron

- Son dos grupos, conformados por; Kakashi Hatake - ¿¡KAKASHI? – Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, el Kyuubi, Chiyo, ese el que se dirige hacia acá –

- Hmp, el Kyuubi, esta es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Deidara, ¿el chico de enterito naranja y rubio?, lo recordaba vagamente, quizá porque hasta donde yo lo vi, era patético en casi todas las áreas ninja, ¿y el tiene el Kyuubi? No podrá contra Akatsuki, el es de 9 colas, hmp, esto me complica están cada vez más cerca

- podemos enviar a Yuki- dijo Itachi, mierda, Kakashi me iba a reconocer y para colmo el Pashii iba a conectarse con el Kyuubi, me iban a descubrir

- No estoy lista, prefiero observar – dije, lo más convincente posible

Seguí aplicando mi chakra, sin respuesta de nadie, no me di cuenta, nadie hablaba y ya no estaba consciente de que hora era y que día, tenía hambre y sueño, y estaba inmensamente aburrida.

- Terminamos – sentencio Pein, el cuerpo del chico dejo de levitar y se cayó al piso como un saco de papas- Deidara y Sasori, háganse cargo de los intrusos y de la captura del Kyuubi - casi todos los miembros desaparecieron, ya que Pein estaba usando uno de esos hologramas que tanto le gusta usar, quedamos Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Yo.

- Itachi, ¿Quién es el Kyuubi?- pregunto Sasori

- Sera el que te grite primero, Yuki, vámonos – mando Itachi ¿El que te grite primero? Naruto, por favor no seas tan predecible

_No puedes irte, tienes que evitar que capturen al Kyuubi, será nuestro fin si utilizan su poder en contra nuestra _

Kakashi me va a reconocer, no puedo permitir que eso pase

_Usa tu gorra de paja y no utilices el sharingan hasta que sea necesario, ¡piensa un poco!_

- Ayudare a capturar al Kyuubi, vete sin mi – gruñó y después se fue junto con Kisame, me puse el incomodo (y feo) sombrero de paja y escondí mi cabello en el, luego se fue Pein, haciendo que la estatua desapareciera obligándonos a saltar al suelo, Deidara, Sasori y yo nos quedamos solos

- Ahora hay que esperar – dijo la marioneta, solté un gran suspiro- Ojala no se tarden, odio que me hagan esperar –

¡tárdense! Lo más que puedan, aun no tengo un plan, esperamos un par de minutos, solté un gran suspiro

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No te gusta esperar? – dijo Deidara

- ¿Cuánto se pueden tardar en romper algo como esto? – dije, con impaciencia fingida.

- Hmp – soltó Deidara, y se sentó encima del chico, que ya había muerto.

- Deidara, ten más respeto, acaba de morir – le solté yo, indignada

- Ja, no le debo respeto a nadie – vinieron a mi mente de nuevo los recuerdos de mi misma, siendo atrapada en esa burbuja, para extraerme el Bijuu, ¿Deidara se opondría? ¿O se sentaría sobre mí, humillándome aun después de mi muerte?, como lo acaba de hacer con el podre chico.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Itachi? Según mis cálculos sería el primero en ejecutar el Jutsu, pero lo dudo, tantas veces que pago por mí, o lo que hizo para obtenerme ¿Qué pasaría si descubren que soy el Pashii? ¿Qué quieren con los Bijuu? Definitivamente no iba a averiguarlo, apenas Sasuke mate a Itachi, me rajo y no aparezco más.

Se escucho una enorme explosión, la roca que tapaba la entrada, ahora no eran más que escombros, cuando el polvo se disipo un poco, vi cuatro sombras que se introdujeron en la cueva. ¿El que te grite primero? Lo iba a reconocer sin duda ¿Cuánto puede cambiar en dos años? Vi claramente quienes eran, una chica del pelo color chicle, una anciana, ¡Kakashi sensei! Y el chico del Kyuubi

Pashii, compórtate, no empieces con esas cosas de control mental ni nada por el estilo, si nos descubren, estamos fritas

_Acércate cuando tengas la oportunidad, necesito hablar con el Kyuubi_

No ahora ¿sí? No empieces

_¡SOLO ACERCATE CUANDO NADIE TE VEA! – _El Pashii gruñó

De acuerdo, tranquila

- Llegamos tarde – observo Kakashi, vi como el chico rubio se crispaba, se despeinaba ¿así es como yo me veía cuando me enojaba? Definitivamente, él era el Kyuubi.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Los matare! – mierda Naruto, ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos predecible?

- El que te grite primero, definitivamente, el es el Kyuubi

¡Maldición Naruto! Carajo, quédate tranquilo

- ¿¡En qué demonios crees que estas sentado? – grito con furia

- Hmp, Itachi lo describió muy bien – sonrió Deidara

-¡Gaara! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte sentado en un momento como este? – ¿Naruto le acababa de hablar a su difunto amigo? Aun no se percato de que este ya no respira, o quizás no quiere afrontarlo, pobre chico, esto es mucho para mí, no puedo soportar esto, pero tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que impedir que lo atrapen. -¡Levántate y pelea! – Iba a caminar hacia nosotros, cuando Kakashi lo detuvo

- Basta Naruto, ya deberías entenderlo –

- El ya murió hace un rato – ese fue Deidara, quien con una mano, golpeo el cachete del cuerpo del Shukaku.

- Deidara, no lo provoques – muy tarde, el chico estaba totalmente crispado y enojado, de sus ojos salían llamas.

- ¡Devuélvanme a Gaara MALDITOS! – corrió hacia nosotros, pero Kakashi lo detuvo


	5. Mision Suicida

V

Misión suicida

- ¿Ves Yuki? Si no va a pasar nada – me dijo Deidara, mierda, inmediatamente Kakashi me miro, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿acaso se podía poner peor? ¿Por qué me tenía que nombrar?

- Maestro Sasori, va a enojarse por esto pero… yo me encargare del Kyuubi, será perfecto para practicar mi arte – Deidara no te entrometas, esto se está poniendo más complicado.

- No fastidies Deidara, tú ya tuviste a tu Jinchuriki, ahora es mi turno.

- Basta – les dije, es hora de ensuciarme las manos – El Kyuubi es mío – di un paso adelante, todas las miradas se posaron en mi, incluyendo la de Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi, por favor perdóname, aunque él no me podía ver la cara, cuando lo mire le dije todo lo que sentía.

Deidara hizo una escultura de arcilla, otro pájaro y ejecuto su Jutsu.

- Mierda Deidara, ya te dije que esas cosas me dan asco –

- Hmp, yo voy contigo, no atraparas al Kyuubi tu sola – se subió al ave y esta se trago el cuerpo de Gaara – Sube si quieres venir conmigo – subí a regañadientes, y alzamos el vuelo, y salimos de esa cueva, odio esa cosa

Kakashi y Naruto nos siguieron

- Tu encárgate del otro ninja Yuki ¿crees poder con él?

- Jum, ¿no te quieres encargar tú porque tiene el sharingan? Patético Deidara, yo ya dije, el Kyuubi es mío, tu quédate con el viejito (Kakashi no es viejo, su pelo es así, pero bueno)

- Hmp. No me gusta nada tu actitud, princesa

- ¡Yuki! – Kakashi me llamo–

- Hmp, ¿te conoce?- pregunto molesto

- Gracias a ti ¡si imbécil, le dijiste mi nombre a todo el mundo!

- Hmp

- ¿Yuki? aun no es tarde, vuelve con nosotros a Konoha, vuelve con tu hermano, el camino que has elegido aun puede cambiar - eso me dolió, no dije nada, estaba analizando, el lo había malinterpretado, yo no había escogido nada, aun estaba atada a Itachi, y me dolía que pensara de esa manera, tengo que borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora, antes de que sea muy tarde.

- Yuki no irá a ninguna parte- dijo Deidara – ella pertenece a Akatsuki ahora

- Y mi nombre ya no es Yuki, es Hoyume – aclare, inventándole algo, de todos modos, así era como Kisame me llamaba "ojos endemoniados", el me decía así por "cariño" y por que odiaba que lo controlara con mis ojos, me decía demonio.

- Hoyume – repitió Kakashi, mientras me observaba detenidamente, mientras dábamos vueltas sobre ellos dos, encima del ave de arcilla. – Ojos endemoniados, pelea –

- Eso es sexy – me susurro Deidara.

- Me quitas lo serio Deidara, basta ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hay que separarlos – observe, Deidara con su ave cambio de dirección y se dirigió a un pasaje de rocas irregulares, no sé por qué es así, pero es una trampa, para los intrusos.

- Detendré al viejo solo por esta vez, tu iras por el Kyuubi – me parecía una mejor idea decirle a Kakashi mi plan y hablar con él, que con Naruto. Baje de un salto hasta ponerme delante de Kakashi, quien se detuvo antes de toparse conmigo. Naruto siguió a Deidara, no sé si habrá sido bueno idea separarlos

- Apártate o pelea – me dijo amenazante, active mi Mangekyo sharingan o después me saque el gorro, dejando que mi tranza cayera libre por mi espalda –Itachi si que saco lo mejor de ti – observo

- Primero quiero que sepas que esta batalla no significa nada para mí, no peleare a muerte, porque… no quiero que lo malinterpretes, yo no elegí este camino, me iría con Ustedes, pero estoy unida a Itachi hasta que uno de los dos muera.- me miro con comprensión, pero con en guardia

- ¿Y separarme de Naruto te hace una mejor persona?

- No le dirás nada a mi hermano de que me has visto, ni en lo que me eh convertido y para cerciorarme, te daré una muestra de mis nuevos poderes ¡kotoamatsukami!- active el Jutsu, y entre a su mente, le mande que no lo dijera a nadie que me había visto. Luego. Le dije que no matara a Deidara y que se llevara a Naruto.

Ahí nomas llegue, me empezaron a sangrar los ojos, y perdí la orientación por unos segundos, pero todo volvió a la normalidad rápidamente.

- Ve por Naruto – Kakashi pasó a mi lado y fue siguiendo a Naruto, lo empecé a seguir así no se notaba que lo había dejado pasar sin pelear.

Lo alcance rápidamente, estaba al lado de Naruto, mirando a Deidara que volaba sobre ellos, Deidara hizo que sus esculturas persiguieran a Kakashi y lo alejaran, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad de acercarme a Naruto por debajo (nota mía: acuérdense de el ambiente en la serie, no sé cómo explicarlo) y lo atrape de un pie, y lo lleve hasta el fondo del canon donde la sombra no permitía que Deidara nos viera, Naruto estaba entre asustado y enojado, estaba forcejando, pero lo atrape con un Jutsu de hielo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo

- ¡Basta Naruto!

- ¡Déjame! ¡Malditos los matare por lo que le hicieron a Gaara!

- ¡Basta! ¡Quiero ayudarte! – se tranquilizo – Soy Yuki, ¿me recuerdas?

- ¿La hermana de Yukka? Claro, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy obligada por contrato a estar con Itachi, me engañaron

- ¡Te liberare!

- No puedes hacer eso

- ¡No sabes lo preocupado que está tu hermano, está loco por encontrarte!

- lose, lose, pero no me podre ir si Itachi sigue vivo, estoy unida a el de por vida

- ¿Cómo podremos ayudarte?

- Ayúdame, ayudándote, Naruto, estos tipos andan detrás de los Bijuu, son peligrosos, necesito que te alejes lo más posible, eres la pieza clave, ¡no puedes exponerte de esta manera!

- ¿Para que querrían los Bijuu?

- Aun no lo sé, pero será para algo enorme, y no puede suceder, Naruto, tienes que mantenerte lo mas a salvo posible – trato de hablar pero le interrumpí – Naruto, tienes que mantenerte cerca de la aldea y de las personas que puedan protegerte, y entrenarte mas, Naruto escúchame, si te atrapan a ti y al resto de los Bijuu, todo el mundo ninja corre peligro ¿me entiendes? ¡Deja de ser tan prepotente! ¡Maldición! Tienes que calmarte, ¡no puedo arriesgarme ayudándote así! ¿Sabes lo que me harían si saben que te estoy diciendo esto ahora?

- Lo entiendo –

- No quiero que te arriesgues de esta manera, y no puedes decirle a nadie que me has visto, no quiero poner en riesgo a nadie más, pero quiero que le entregues algo a mi hermano cuando lo veas, y solo a él -le entregue un pergamino, con mis sellos, estaba usando el control mental en él, y me estaba cansando mucho, estoy gastando mucho chakra

- Sisi, claro pero ¡tengo que matar a ese hijo de…!

-¡NARUTO! – se me escapo de las manos y se fue trepando, mierda. Me empecé a marear, tenía ganas de vomitar, y todo me daba vueltas, perdí el equilibrio.

Y todo se volvió negro….

Empecé a sentir voces en mi cabeza, gente hablando, abrí mis ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vi fue a Zetsu, inclinado sobre mí, como analizando, pero estaba en su parte "más humana" no como una planta.

- Solo es agotamiento, estará bien – me incorpore, y me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de cama/camilla, pero muy cómoda, en una sala de paredes rojas, y muchas repisas, con todo tipo de remedios, vendajes y objetos médicos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –

- En la sala de recuperación – me dijo Itachi, que estaba sentado en una silla en un rincón, con el semblante serio

- Te dije que no usaras tanto el poder del Mangekyo

- ¡Ya sabes que no me va a pasar nada!

- Aun no lo sabemos, aun no sé por qué dura tanto en ti el Jutsu

- Los exámenes de tus ojos estarán listos mañana Yuki – dijo Zetsu – Te tomamos muestras de lagrimas, para analizarlas y sabremos así si tienes desgaste en tus ojos

- Mucha información – aclare, me empezó a doler la cabeza de nuevo

- Solo duerme – me dijo Itachi, y el y Zetsu se fueron de la habitación, eso hice, me quede dormida inmediatamente.

Me desperté nuevamente, esta vez más relajada, pero todo el "relax" desapareció, cuando mire a mi izquierda y vi una escena aterradora…

Estaba Deidara sentado en una silla, mordiendo un paño, mientras Kakuzu le cocía ¡BRAZOS! Creo que había perdido el otro brazo después de que me desmaye, y ahora Kakuzu le estaba cociendo unos nuevos, rápidamente me voltee, para no ver más la desgarradora escena. Sentí unos gemidos, provenientes de Deidara_, gemidos de dolor, _estuvo así unos minutos, luego sentí voces

- Listo, Deidara, quédate aquí – escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Me di la vuelta y estaba Deidara, en otra cama parecida a la mía, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, acomodados así por vendas, que mantenían sus brazos quietos.

- Deidara, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Hmp? – Exclamo mirándome – si, cosa de todos los días – quito su mirada de mi, como indiferente, cosa que me molesto. Recordé vagamente las escenas del día anterior, ¡NARUTO!

- ¿y el Kyuubi? – pregunte, tratando de no titubear, frunció su seño, buena señal

- No lo atrapamos - ¡BIEN! – llegaron refuerzos.

- Lastima, pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad ¿no?

- Sí, claro- sonrió y me miro, con ternura, me di cuenta de cuánto la amaba, porque era verdad, yo lo amaba, lo ame antes de separarnos y NUNCA deje de hacerlo. Dejo de mirarme, hasta que lo llame

- Deidara

- Si, hmp – me miro de nuevo, _con esos ojos_

_- _Yo, te a…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ¿me habían interrumpido? Matare al hdp. Era Itachi

- Tenemos reunión, en el gran salón, vengan ya – dijo serio, me levante, y al pisar, mis piernas se tambalearon un poco, pero estaba bien. Deidara me siguió, y caminamos por el oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, estaban todos esperándonos, hay cambio, Sasori no estaba, y había alguien más ahí, sentado a la izquierda del líder, en MI lugar, un tipo con máscara. Proseguí a sentarme en el lugar de Sasori, a la izquierda de Pein, al lado del nuevo chico, cuando me senté a su lado, me recorrió un escalofrío, no una buena señal.

- Como sabemos – comenzó Pein – Sasori ya no está con nosotros - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa cabeza de chicle y esa abuela lo habían vencido? – En su lugar, va a entrar Tobi, como compañero de Deidara – dijo señalando con un ademan al tipo con máscara.

- ¿No va a entrar Yuki en su lugar? – dijo Itachi serio

- Tobi esta antes que Yuki, además no hay otro anillo – respondió Pein

- Si hay uno – contesto fríamente Hidan

- ya no está en nuestro poder – contesto Pein cortante – sin embargo – Itachi se puso incomodo – como prueba a Yuki, podríamos

- El anillo está en poder de Orochimaru, es una misión suicida – contradijo Itachi

- Es una misión necesaria, para ver si tiene las habilidades que se necesitan para entrar a Akatsuki, de todos modos, con su Jutsu no le será difícil ¿No, Itachi? – Itachi se movía incómodamente en su silla, esa inquietud no era propia de él, además la misión si era algo suicida, pero por fin vería si Sasuke representaba un peligro, pero ¿le tendría que arrancar ese anillo de Akatsuki a esa serpiente de sus huesudos dedos? Sentía una mirada incomoda en posada en mí, no era de Deidara, que si me estaba mirando, pero no era de él, no era la de Itachi, no era una que haya sentido antes, era de ese chico, que estaba sentado al lado de mi, sentía su mirada en mi, y me incomodaba, claro, no lo demostré.

- Me creo con el poder necesario para cumplir esta misión – musite

- Todo listo – afirmo Hidan

- Pero, de todos modos, _si lograra_, cumplir esta misión, no tendría compañero de equipo – sonrió Kisame

- Hmp, ya veo – analizo Pein – Para probar que eres digna de Akatsuki, vas a ir por el anillo de Orochimaru, cuando estés de vuelta, recibirás mas indicaciones – sentencio Pein pausadamente

- Déjame acompañarla Pein – pidió Itachi, suplicante, pero con la dignidad que un Uchiha nunca pierde, aunque este esté rogando por su propia vida

- No, Itachi, Yuki debe hacerlo sola – _sola_, recalco esa palabra

- Seria como entregarla en bandeja de plata a Orochimaru, ambos sabemos que está detrás del sharingan

- Orochimaru tiene a tu hermano, ¿no recuerdas?

- No le va a bastar, el ya sabe de la existencia de Yuki, ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando sepa que es más poderosa que Sasuke, incluso, _más poderosa que yo_?- me sorprendí mucho, como todos los del salón, abrieron sus ojos como platos, ¿con tanto poder me creía Itachi? Itachi no suele mentir, ¿de verdad soy más poderosa que él?

- Es exactamente por eso, si es más fuerte que Sasuke, ¿Por qué no puede ir? – dijo Pein, afirmando más que preguntando

- Que sea más poderosa que Itachi en Sharingan, no significa que sea más poderosa que el propio Orochimaru, ni que pueda escapar de sus garras y trampas – objeto, esta vez Konan, que siempre y hasta ahora en las reuniones se mantenía callada

- Entonces, que uno de los inmortales la acompañe- señaló Kisame

- Si va, va sola, si no, no va, se quedara aquí encerrada sin siquiera poder salir de la guarida- dijo Pein, perdiendo la paciencia

- Voy a ir, no me voy a quedar sin siquiera intentarlo-

- no es un intento, vas y regresas viva o mueres, no es un simple "intento" – objeto Itachi molesto.

- No se hable más, Yuki va a completar la misión, Zetsu la seguirá y nos mantendrá informados – dijo Pein resuelto, sobándose las sienes con el dedo índice – no se hable más, ahora volvamos a Tobi – seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi hasta ese momento

- Tobi ¡es un buen chico! – WTF, eso lo dijo con voz infantil, y señalándose así mismo, haciendo gran escándalo, haciendo que les salieran gotitas anime a todos, incluyéndome. ¿ESTE se convirtió en Akatsuki antes que yo? – bueno Deidara, Tobi se convertirá en tu compañero, Kisame, y Zetsu quiero que sigan entrenando a Yuki con la katana, para que tenga más posibilidades de salir de la guarida de Orochimaru con vida, Konan y yo nos iremos al país de la lluvia y volveremos en 3 días, donde te daremos las coordenadas donde se cree que vive Orochimaru y más datos – dijo dirigiéndose a mi – ahora largo de aquí- nos levantamos y nos fuimos – menos tu Tobi – ambos se quedaron solos conversando.

- Kisame, ¿practicaremos con la katana de nuevo? – dije emocionada, parte de mi entrenamiento había sido con una espada, según Itachi, cuando me quede ciega, voy a necesitar algo con lo que pueda defenderme, y Kisame me había entrenado con la katana, lanzándome frutas y yo las tenía que cortar a la mitad, a la perfección, y cortar todo lo que me lanzaba (_nota mía; al estilo ninja fruit, me inspire en eso jiji :3_)

- Practicaremos con Zetsu en el bosque, vamos– que sorpresa, Zetsu era el que conseguía la fruta, y me la lanzaba, Kisame normalmente era el que llevaba el puntaje que hacía, si puntaje, Itachi y yo competíamos, el hacia un record, y yo lo tenía que superar.

- Vamos

- Vamos a practicar chiquita, las frutas están en el bosque, en la zona de entrenamiento – me dijo Zetsu, y salí de la guarida junto a ambos, seguía sintiéndome observada, no sabía porque, pero tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento.


	6. Kuuchin

VI

Kuuchin

Llegamos a un claro, el claro de entrenamiento, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para practicar con la Katana

- Prepárate Yuki – me señalo Kisame, me puse la venda y desenfunde mi Katana (era parecida a la de Sasuke) – Lista, ¡Ya! – y sentí como se me acercaba la fruta, y yo tenía que cortarle, perfectamente a la mitad, empecé a cortar la fruta por los aires, adoraba el sonido que hacía. – 50 – escuche de pronto, ese era el numero de las frutas que cortaba - 100 – concéntrate Yuki, seguí sintiendo y cortando fruto, me encantaba hacerlo – 200, Yuki ya casi – me faltaban pocas para alcanzar el record de Itachi eran 356 frutas – Yuki, detente, se te paso una – me dijo Kisame desanimado – de nuevo –

Estuvimos toda la tarde en mi entrenamiento, pero no pude rebatir a Itachi, llegaba como limite a 300

- Ya detente, es tarde – era verdad estaba hecha pelota, llevábamos toda la tarde practicando y no había comido nada en todo el día, ya había atardecido y era de noche.

- Volvamos –

- Yuki – me llamo Kisame

- ¿Mmm?

- Batiste el record de Itachi

- ¿Qué, POR CUANTO?

- por 97 puntos

- ¡KISAME! ¡¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE?

- Porque sabía que podías más – Nunca entendería a ese pescado, pero le agradecía

- Hmp – sonreí satisfactoriamente, ¿de verdad me estaba volviendo más poderosa que Itachi? O este tendrá un as bajo la manga

Llegamos a la guarida, yo con una sonrisa triunfante en mis labios. Fuimos al Living donde estaban Deidara, Itachi, "Tobi", Hidan, nos unimos Kisame y yo

- Tobi es un buen chico

- cierra la boca – lo reprendió Deidara

- Como quieras Sempai –

- ¡BASTA! ¡No soy tu Sempai! – Batallaban Deidara y ese tal Tobi, de verdad él era como un niño pequeño, pero esa vez que me senté junto a él, me erice, y no sé por qué.

- Itachi – comenzó Kisame – Yuki, supero tu record esta tarde

- ¿Qué? ¿Con cuántos "combos"?

- 7 de 6, 8 de 4 y 10 de 3

- La aprendiz, supero al maestro – comento Kisame, con un tono de orgullo, sentí de nuevo esa pesada mirada en mí, me estaba mirando fijo aquel hombre, y no me agradaba. Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Por cuánto? – pregunto el "maestro"

- 97 puntos – Itachi asintió levemente. Zetsu apareció de la nada, no sabía donde se había ido, pero había regresado

- Itachi, necesito hablar contigo, en la sala de recuperación – pidió, ambos se retiraron en silencio del cuarto. ¿Para que querría Zetsu a Itachi? Empecé a recodar vagamente, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando desperté, desde la pelea con Naruto, recordé vagamente lo que Zetsu me había dicho cuando recién había despertado "tus exámenes estarán listos mañana" no sé porque lo recordé, si era por eso me debía de llamar a mi ¿no?

**Itachi's P.O.V**

- Aquí están los resultados de los análisis de los ojos de Yuki – sentencio Zetsu entregándome un sobre color café, lo abrí sin esperar, habían dos hojas en blanco

- ¿Esto es un chiste? ¿Qué carajo es esto?

- Esa es la pupila de los ojos de Yuki – lo mire con impaciencia, no sabía a lo que se refería – Esas hojas de papel, son las pupilas de Yuki, las tiene perfectas, sin ningún desgaste, estas son las tuyas – dijo entregándome dos hojas mas, pero estaban un poco manchadas en el centro – esas son las tuyas que se desgastan poco a poco

- ¡esto no debería ser así! – Exclame furioso – ¡Yuki debería por lo menos tener algo de desgaste!, ni siquiera debería poder ejecutar ese Jutsu

- Eso es lo raro, ella debería presentar un desgaste, pero pareciera que sus ojos se restauraran cada vez que usa el Jutsu.

- Habla claro

- Sus ojos DEBERIAN desgastarse, lo único que impide que se desgasten es un tipo de curación rápida, como chakra

- ¿Yuki se cura los ojos después de utilizar el Jutsu? No lo creo, ella no tiene conocimientos médicos

- Entonces debe poseer una gran cantidad de chakra de restauración, es como un anticuerpos, se encargan de restaurar las heridas y desgastes del cuerpo, por si solos

- Esa capacidad solo la tiene un clan especializado conocido, y no es Jonico

- Entonces no sé lo que sucede, Itachi, pero quisiera tomarle una muestra justo después de ejecutar el Jutsu

- En la misión podrás, tú serás el encargado de vigilarla

- ¿Le dirás lo de los resultados?

- Sera mejor no decirle nada, así no se confía, quiero averiguar lo que sucede primero

- Como quieras…

**Yuki's P.O.V**

- ¡Deidara, basta! – Exclame riendo – ¡me haces cosquillas! – volví a caer en su trampa, estábamos juntos ahora en mi cuarto, _solos_, adoraba estar junto a él, ahora estábamos acostados arriba de mi cama, estábamos jugando a hacernos cosquillas, coquetamente claro, ¿Cómo llegaos ahí? Ni idea

- Te extrañe tanto Deidara –

- Y yo a ti, Yuki – y nos dimos un beso, un lindo y tierno beso, corto, pero un beso, al fin me di cuenta cuanto había extrañado sus labios.

- Tengo que irme, ya es de noche – me dijo deprimido, haciendo un ademan para irse, pero lo detuve

- Quédate conmigo – le puse cara de cachorro

- Esta bien – sabía que no podía resistirse, se acostó de nuevo junto a mí y nos acomodamos, me acurruque en su pecho, y me dormí así, sin más.

Me desperté como me había dormido, en su pecho, era la sensación más linda de todas, auw, el ya había despertado y me estaba acariciando la cabeza, un gesto muy tierno, me sentía como un gatito.

- Buen día, amor - ¿amor? Un poco cursi pero, qué más da, me encanta

- Buen día, amor -

- nos tenemos que levantar – me dijo serio

- No, no quiero – dije acurrucándome más contra su pecho, pero basto para que me diera otra de sus "miradas" para que nos pusiéramos de pie y saliéramos de la habitación

Fuimos a la cocina sin toparnos con nadie, por suerte, agarramos algo rápido para desayunar y fuimos al living principal, donde estaban Zetsu, Itachi, Tobi, y Kisame

- Buen día – saludamos al mismo tiempo, muchos nos saludaron de vuelta

- Yuki, ya que estas despierta, ve a la sala de reuniones, Pein-sama te espera para darte los detalles de tu primera misión en solitario – me dijo Itachi, mierda.

- Hmp- y me retire a buscar a Pein, entre al cuarto de reuniones, y allí estaba Pein, sentado en el cuarto oscuro iluminado por apenas unas antorchas sentado en la cabecera enfrentándome

- Siéntate – me ordeno, me senté en la otra cabecera, frente a él - ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?

- Para recibir los detalles de mi primera misión, Pein –

- Si, exacto, tu primera misión, como tal debes saber que aun no se me ha olvidado como llegaste a Akatsuki, y por cómo me refiero a "en contra de tu voluntad" – remarco estas palabras – lo que me refiero es que antes que nada, quiero que sepas que cualquier desviación de esta misión será tomada como traición y serás eliminada rápidamente por Akatsuki ¿estás consciente de eso?

- Hai, Pein-sama

- Continuemos, tu misión consistirá en entrar a la fortaleza de Orochimaru, y tomar el anillo de Akatsuki que tiene en su poder, y luego volver, todo esto en tres días, Zetsu te seguirá constantemente, pero no podrás contactarlo, ¿entendido?

- Hai, Pein sama

- Toma, esto te será de utilidad – me deslizo, por encima de la mesa, una carpeta – Es un mapa, de donde se cree que vive Orochimaru en estos momentos, información sobre él, y sobre sus principales poderes y subordinados, esa información será suficiente, el limite son dos semanas, debido a las complicaciones sobre encontrar su guarida, y quiero que partas antes del mediodía ósea en dos horas, si fallas esta misión y no consigues el anillo, no serás parte oficial de Akatsuki y serás tratada como una rehén, si lo consigues y vuelves antes de las dos semanas, serás considerada un miembro de Akatsuki, y eso te da una cierta, libertad. Ahora ve a prepararte, y buena suerte –

- Hai, Pein – me levante y me fui a mi habitación a ordenar mis cosas, no sin antes avisarle a Itachi, que me acompañara, para decirle lo que me había dicho Pein, cuando ambos estuvimos en mi habitación, cerré la puerta.

- Tengo que ir a la guarida de ese tal Orochimaru

- Hmp, si, Pein me pregunto sobre la misión, no me parece una buena idea, ni una buena manera de probar tus habilidades, Yuki, me parece una irresponsabilidad, y una imprudencia.

- Lo que dice Pein, es ley, y no podemos contradecirlo, pero lo que puedes hacer es darme consejos, ¿Quién es?

- Es el más poderoso y buscado ninja renegado de Konoha, fue miembro de Akatsuki y mi compañero de equipo

- Wait, Wait, Wait ¿fue tu compañero de equipo? ¿Y por qué se fue?

- por que el está obsesionado con el sharingan, y trato de aplicar su marca de maldición en mi y volverme su súbdito, para obtenerlo

- Vaya, suena como un fenómeno

- lo es, y quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, con tu sharingan

- pero, ¿y Sasuke?

- Sasuke es ahora súbdito de Orochimaru – dijo sin inmutarse - trata de no enfrentarte a él, frente a frente.

- bueno, si ya tiene el sharingan, no intentara aplicarme esa marca, ¿cierto?

- no te confíes, te estamos entregando en bandeja de plata, una Uchiha, joven, sola, metiéndose en su guarida, le estamos dando la excusa perfecta para intentar atraparte.

- ¿y que es esa marca de maldición?

- Te va a morder el cuello, dejándote visible una marca, que cuando pierdes el control, te vuelve un demonio, una maquina de matanza, además de que la transformación es muy dolorosa, te promete poder, a cambio de tu vida a servidumbre, te seduce y te atrapa-

Toda esta conversación sucedía mientras yo ordenaba mi mochila, cuando estuvo lista, me senté sobre mi cama

- Entonces, no dejare que me muerda, ni que me enfrente con Sasuke, y tendré cuidado con sus serpientes ¿Eso?

- Exacto

- ¿Cómo es el anillo? – Itachi me tendió su mano derecha, y yo la agarre y vi el anillo en el dedo anular, era de plata y tenía un centro rojo con el símbolo del Dios del sur y del Verano, el gorrión rojo

- Orochimaru tiene el de Kuuchin y es blanco–

- ¿Y lo está usando? ¿Se lo voy a tener que sacar de sus propias manos?

- No está en uso, lo sabemos por qué tienen una concentración especial de chakra, que nos permite saber sobre nosotros en un radio de 1 kilometro.

- Entonces, ¿sabré donde esta por el chakra?

- Así es, pero tú no podrás sentirlo a menos que tengas un anillo, todos los Akatsuki lo tenemos, un poco de chakra especial con el que se forjaron estos anillos.

- No es justo, ¿no me podrías prestar tu anillo? Para encontrarlo más fácil, además ¿Por qué no simplemente mandan a hacer otro?

- son solo 10, y así se quedaran- me respondió algo molesto – y no te prestare mi anillo

- Hmp – solté un suspiro y me dispuse a salir, con mi mochila al hombro, con Itachi siguiéndome fuimos al living donde estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a Pein y Konan, como para despedirme

- Yuki – me dijo Pein – toda la información se te ha dado, ¿estás lista para esta misión?

- Hai, Pein –

- No hagas estupideces y trata de no enfrentarte a nadie – me dijo Itachi

- Ten cuidado- dijo Konan, con una sonrisa angelical

- No le temas a esa serpiente de mierda- dijo Hidan

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – ya saben quien lo dijo

- Cuídate, Yukita, y trae ese anillo, será fácil – exclamo Kisame

Deidara se acerco a mí y me dio la mano en señal de saludo.

- buena suerte – exclamo mirando directamente a mis ojos, acción a la cual me sonroje, pero note algo, no era un simple saludo, Deidara había dejado algo en mi mano, cosa que antes de mirar, guarde en mi bolsillo.

- te estaré siguiendo de cerca, princesa – sonrió Zetsu, al cual respondí con un asentimiento, y me dispuse a salir del edificio.

Una vez afuera, abrí el sobre, era un mapa del país de los campos de arroz, señalando en el mapa una aldea, la aldea escondida entre el sonido, quedaba en dirección oeste, así que partí para allá. Sería un largo viaje, de por lo menos 1.000 klms, pero con mi rapidez podría llegar ahí muy rápido, pero quería tomármelo con calma, me acorde de lo que me había dado Deidara, así que saque de mi bolsillo lo que me había dado, y era ¡El anillo_! SU anillo _¿Cómo sabia? Que gesto tan tierno, me lo puse en el dedo índice derecho, igual que él, y continúe con mi camino.


	7. Rookie

VII

Rookie

Llevaba como 3 días caminando, sin toparme con nadie además de patéticos ladrones que creían que podían obtener algo de mí, que vencí rápidamente, me quedaba muy poco para llegar a las fronteras del País del Arroz, lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿sería fácil encontrar la guarida de Orochimaru? No suena como a alguien que pueda encontrar fácilmente, pidiendo indicaciones por ahí, tenía que ser cauta y no se me ocurría nada, si me ven cara de pelotuda sus súbditos no me iban a dar una oportunidad de acercarme a él, tengo que tener cara de mala, pero ¿Qué más da? Soy una UCHIHA, cara de malos y temperamento de mierda, así son la mayoría de los de mi clan, o por lo menos _lo eran_.

Estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas enormes de la frontera del país del arroz, y me di cuenta de algo, ¡AKATSUKI! ¡Estoy vestida de Akatsuki!, no le seguí dando importancia, apenas cruzara esas puertas me desaparecería por el bosque, sin que nadie lo notara, pero apenas cruce las puertas...

- Vaya, Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo un hombre alto, y musculoso interponiéndose en mi camino con pelo negro, el traje tenia detalles como de animal print de vaca y tenía una bandana con una nota musical. – Una Kunoichi, inmigrante, sin nadie que la acompañe – sonrió con malicia, lo que me faltaba, en pervertido con problemas de autosuficiencia.

- Hmp, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?- espero que por lo menos haya notado el uniforme, sino, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y pronto perdería los dientes.

- ¿Por qué lo sabría, niñita arrogante?

- Si no sabes quién soy, ni de donde pertenezco – dije apuntando a la nueve de Akatsuki de mi uniforme – Te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo, a menos que sepas a lo que te enfrentas – lo amenace, no estoy para bromas, ni para enfrentamientos innecesarios, active mi sharingan.

- ¡Esos ojos! – Dijo sorprendido, olvidando el enojo de momentos atrás – Pagan bien por una Uchiha hoy en día - ¿A qué carajo se refería?

- Mira pelmazo, no tengo tiempo para esto – dije molesta – si no sabes quién es Orochimaru ni dónde puedo encontrarlo, no me sirves, asique fuera de mi camino

- JAJAJA- se carcajeo a gusto - ¿para que una chica como tú querría saber _de Orochimaru_? – remarco ese nombre, asique sabía algo de él.

- Dime donde encontrarlo, y no te daré la derrota de tu vida

- ¿crees que puedes vencerme?

- puedo vencerte, sin siquiera tocarte

- Si me vences, niña, te diré el lugar donde se cree que vive Orochimaru, un lugar desconocido donde nadie en su sano juicio iría, sino fuera obligado.

- No me llames niña, ¡kotoamatsukami! – active el jutsu, y rápidamente, ordene que el mismo señalara en mi mapa, donde estaba ese lugar tan misterioso, y luego hice que se golpeara solo, ahí se quedo, y yo reanude mi camino, no quedaba muy lejos y apenas era mediodía

Al fin había encontrado la guarida de esa estúpida serpiente rastrera, ya era la noche, del quinto día, y me había pasado toda la noche observando esa diabólica entrada, con mi básicos conocimientos sobre el rastreo de chakra, pudo sentir movimiento dentro de la cueva, y ese chakra, era muy oscuro, casi igual al del Pashii, imagínense, que este es negro.

Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguien se retirara y pudiera entrar, cuando, por la entrada salieron dos siluetas, ambas con capa que impedía que pudiera ver quiénes eran, se fueron en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba, por suerte, 20 minutos después que desaparecieron en medio del bosque, pude respirar tranquila, me puse mi mascara ANBU que hace dos años, un gran amigo me había dado, y me dirigí lentamente a la entrada, cuando empecé a sentir el chakra del anillo en mi dedo, guiada por él, baje unas cuantas escaleras, y me encontré con un pasillo lleno de pasadizos lúgubres, y quizá, trampas, asique active mi sharingan.

Estaba tan cerca, había sorteado todas las trampas, había seguido el chakra, y había encontrado la "oficina" del tal Orochimaru, sobre una mesa, había una mano de madera, y en el dedo anular estaba

¡El anillo! Me dispuse a agarrarlo, pero sentí una presencia, y una respiración en mi cuello, se me erizo la piel ¿sería Orochimaru?, mierda, me quede quieta, esperando un movimiento de mi nuevo adversario.

- ¿Quién eres y quieres aquí? – me pregunto una voz grave, serena y… algo sexy, no creo que sea Orochimaru

- Tranquilo, Sasuke – sonreí de medio lado – solo vengo por un pequeño encargo, y me voy – rápidamente con mi sharingan vi a Sasuke desenvainando su Katana, hice lo propio, y en un segundo se escucho un ruido sordo, de nuestras armas al chocar, tal fue la fuerza del primer encuentro que retrocedí un par de metros y el retrocedió otro tanto. Choque con la mesa en donde estaba la mano, y de un movimiento rápido seque el anillo.

- Quien eres, y que quieres ¿y por qué me conoces? – musito el chico, digo, hombre, porque ya que lo miraba detenidamente, estos 2 años de verdad que le sentaban bien, ya era, un _hombre, _y no me reconocía, eso era bueno - ¿Y por qué tienes el sharingan? – dijo esto último con un poco de ira, con los dientes apretados, mostrando el suyo el clásico sharingan, con tan solo tres aspas, no el Mangekyo.

- Ya tengo lo que necesito, ahora me voy- sonreí – que lastima Sasuke, creí que en estos dos años, por lo menos ibas a desarrollar un poco mas tu sharingan Hmp- me saque mi mascara- ¡kotoamatsukami! – trate de controlar su mente, pero no podía, no sé por qué, deje de intentarlo

- Hmp parece que lo que trates de hacer conmigo no funciona, YUKI – FUCK UP – respóndeme, y puede que no te mate – sonrió de medio lado, se veía jodidamente SEXY

- No necesito tu piedad – afirme, empuñó su katana, y empezaron a salir rayos de ella, no quiero meterme en problemas, el agua, y por consiguiente el hielo no era la mejor arma en contra del rayo, esto no iba a terminar bien

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? – dijo en un tono más fuerte y más enojado, esta vez sin su sonrisa de medio lado, estaba perdiendo su paciencia, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, no puedo demorarme más, así que opte por tratar de controlar su mente "manualmente" ósea, desesperarlo.

- Sabes, Sasuke, te buscaba a ti – dije, sin que ambos relajemos nuestra posición de defensa –Itachi … - al decir este nombre él se crispo, lo vi en sus ojos, y "desactivo" las rayos – me pidió que viniera y le diera un informe completo sobre como estabas – sonrió de medio lado, de nuevo, y enfundo su katana, hice lo mismo, apenas tenía la mano tras la espalda para guardarla, rápidamente el saco serpientes de su manga, las lanzo rápido hacia mí, tan rápido que apenas enfunde la katana, sus serpientes me rodearon la cintura, aprisionando mis brazos también y me atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho, me asuste por la cercanía entre nosotros, estábamos pegados entre medio de nosotros solo estabas esas espantosas culebras.

- No le dirás nada a Itachi, porque… no te iras de aquí – que galante

- Tengo otros planes, querido – dije detrás del, sip, un Jutsu de clon de hielo, mientras mi "gemela" lo congelaba, yo hui de ahí, corriendo lo más rápido como mis piernas lo permitían, no perdí mas tiempo e hice mas clones, para dispersarme por el lugar, no quiero un enfrentamiento, no ahora, quiero volver rápido, apenas salí de esa guarida, me di cuenta de que había perdido mi mascara, SHIT ¿Por qué la saque? Pensé en volver a entrar, y buscarla, pero las palabras de Sasuke me habían llegado y retumbaban en mi cabeza _no te iras de aquí _ ¿acaso me iba a secuestrar? O me iba a _matar, _¿Por qué querría hacerlo?, yo no le había dado indicios de que eso fuera lo que yo quería, pero, ¡mi mascara! ¡Maldición! Ya volvería por ella, nos reencontraremos, _Sasuke Uchiha_

Ya estaba lejos de la guarida de Orochimaru, había encontrado el anillo y ahora lo tenía en mi poder, estaba feliz, sin embargo, mi felicidad duro poco, al recordar a Sasuke, con ese chakra oscuro, ¿Qué le había sucedido? No lo conocía mucho, y sin embargo, podía ver con claridad que me encontraba ante un Sasuke completamente diferente al que recordaba de Konoha, en sus ojos, ya no había sentimiento alguno que no sea odio, rencor y deseo… de VENGANZA.

Ahí estaba, en medio de mis cavilaciones cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el medio del bosque, a oscuras, no malinterpreten, no me da miedo, pero si tenía sueño, y mucho, ya me había alejado lo suficiente de la guarida de Orochimaru, así que, me subí a la rama alta de un árbol para poder dormir, alejada del suelo, de los posibles enemigos y _de las serpientes_.

_(Nota mía; Orochimaru y Kabuto se había ido al encuentro con "Sasori" (que en verdad eran Sakura, Naruto, Yamato y Sai) ¿recuerdan?)_

Desperté al alba, el sol apenas se veía entre medio de los altos arboles del bosque, tenía todo un día por delante por el cual iba a…. Caminar… caminar y… seguir caminando_, _eso me desalentó, pero recordé que ya había terminado con satisfacción mi misión, y ahora podría volver tranquilamente a "Casa" y no ser considerada mas una rehén que no puede ni salir al patio sin supervisión.

Sentía una presencia cerca de mí, no era una persona, así que no me preocupe.

Llegue a la guarida como a la noche del octavo día, cuando entre, Itachi me estaba esperando en la entrada, tenía el peor aspecto de todos, mal dormida, cansada, y despeinada, pero aun así, tenía mi dignidad

- Itachi, he cumplido con mi misión – afirme, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento

- Después me darás los detalles, ahora, vamos a ver a Pein-sama – caminamos por el oscuro pasillo, y entramos a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban todos esperándome.

- Yuki, ha vuelto de su primera misión oficial, cumpliendo con esta, satisfactoriamente, sin ningún rasguño- sentencio Itachi, satisfecho, como presentándome, y posteriormente sentándose.

- Toma asiento Yuki – dijo Pein, señalándome la otra cabecera, la más cercana a la puerta. Tome asiento

- ¿Has cumplido tu misión? Tal como dijo Itachi – le mostré mi mano, donde estaba el anillo.

- Pudiste entrar y salir de la guarida de Orochimaru, y robar el anillo, y volver sin ningún enfrentamiento, eso, definitivamente, es un genial resultado, aunque no es mejor como si hubieras salido victoriosa de un enfrentamiento, aun así, se valora mucho, que esperaras, observaras, y atacaras silenciosamente, unas cualidades que Akatsuki valora, por lo que, como dije, ahora, oficialmente, eres parte de Akatsuki. – suspire aliviada, sonaron murmullos aprobativos por toda la sala, todos me miraban y sonreían, excepto, claro, los más serios.

- Hai, Pein, seré una grandiosa miembro de Akatsuki – sonreí satisfecha, una sonrisa de medio lado, al verme de esa manera, Itachi hizo lo propio, si bien tenía el pelo gris, y los ojos verdes, era una Uchiha en lo que todos mis gestos se refieren

- Bien, danos detalles, ¿que viste ahí?

- Bien, según tu información, esa era una guarida provisional de Orochimaru, por lo que no encontré nada particularmente peligroso, excepto por… - no sabía si relatar el encuentro con el Uchiha menor

- ¿Por? – me dijo Pein con impaciencia

- Excepto por… Sasuke – Itachi trago duro- se ha vuelto poderoso y, como se temía, está totalmente del lado de Orochimaru

- Bien, eso se esperaba, ¿batallaron?

- No, no pude ver bien sus habilidades, solo que es muy rápido, y usa un Jutsu con elemento de rayo, preferí huir, en vez de enfrentarlo

- Hiciste bien

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – dijo Hidan – creo que deberíamos ir ahora a patearle su serpentino trasero, a él, al cuatro ojos y al otro niño mimado

- Que haga lo que quiera – Sentencio Pein- el es solo una molestia menor, mientras no se interponga en nuestro camino, no haremos NADA- me parecía estúpido que no hagamos nada, sobre todo por Sasuke. ¿Pero quién soy yo para opinar?- Volviendo al tema principal – siguió Pein, que vio que se estaba armando un silencio incomodo – Aun no tienes compañero de equipo, el único libre es Zetsu, y no podrás seguirle el paso, el es el espía oficial – analizó-

- Podría estar con nosotros – dijo Kisame – ir a nuestras misiones

- Dos sharingan en un equipo es mucho peligro, los equipos se equiparan entre sí, te dejarían sin diversión Kisame – analizo Konan, con una sonrisa angelical

- que se integre a un equipo es lo más lógico, pero, no al de Ustedes, Konan tiene razón, ni al de los inmortales, no equipara con ellos, ni al mío, ya que no la llevare al país de la lluvia, sería como si estuviera sola…-Pein parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta, no como si estuviera hablando con nosotros o esperando una respuesta – Ya esta, serás parte del equipo de Deidara y Tobi - ¡GENIAL!, ¡me encanto! Pero Itachi no pensaba lo mismo, se veía incomodo, ¿será porque me toco hacer equipo con Deidara? ¿o con Tobi? (Nota mía; Tobi si ES Madara en esta historia)

- felicidades, Yuki Jonico Uchiha, nueva miembro de Akatsuki – a estas palabras, se volvieron a escuchar murmullos aprobatorios por toda la sala – Konan y yo volveremos al pis de la lluvia, Hidan y Kakuzu irán por el Niibi, con esto damos por terminada la reunión –

Todos se levantaron de sus puestos y se dispersaron por la casa, lo único que quería hacer yo era bañarme y terminar el día

- Yuki - me llamo Itachi – Es hora de que me des los detalles

- Ahora no Itachi, mañana – sin esperar respuesta, me fui a mi habitación, al llegar a ella me desvestí y me fui inmediatamente a bañar, y a lavar el pelo, me tome mi tiempo en hacer de esta simple tarea una ceremonia, me lo merecía ¿no? Cuando termine, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir, esperando un dulce y placido sueño, pero no fue así…

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque, a toda velocidad, mi pelo suelto y con ondas se movía al compas de mis pasos y el viento, me detuve súbitamente al borde de un cañón enorme, en el que en el fondo había agua, divise una enorme cascada con dos estatuas en cada extremo de esta, a una no la reconocí, la otra, apenas la mire, me invadió un profundo odio y dejando salir solo un poco del poder del Pashii, use mi puño, para reventarle la cara, y hacer que la cabeza de la estatua se partiera en mil pedazo.

- No malgastes tu chakra – escuche una voz a mi espalda, la vos de mi perseguidor, que indicaba dos cosas, había llegado mi fin, y también, lo patético de alcanzar ese valle y no haber podido alcanzar mi destino; Konoha, para reunirme con Naruto, posteriormente con el Jinchuriki de 8 colas y revertir esta guerra – Lo necesitaras –

Me voltee a ver a mis perseguidores, en la otra estatua estaban ambos, los últimos que quedaban del clan Uchiha, ese tal "Tobi" y Sasuke, nunca creí poder odiar mas a mi propia sangre, sangre de mi sangre, a mi "primito" Sasuke.

- Entrégate – dijo el menor de los Uchiha, ya sabían de mi poder, y querían al Pashii – con los poderes del sharingan podrás sobrevivir, solo necesitamos al Pashii –

- ¡JAMAS! – dije, no me entregare a ellos, pero no podre pelear contra un Uchiha, medite mire el enorme lago por el que la cascada daba a su fin, era la única esperanza, solo un Jutsu de congelamiento y todo acabaría, terminaría con la guerra, no habría esperanza para los planes de Madara, y no habría guerra, ¿a qué precio? Al precio de mi vida, sin pensarlo más, me lance al vacio, haciendo un Jutsu de congelamiento, rápido y PERMANENTE.

AAAAHHHH nose como me va quedando hasta ahora, debo agradecer a Kimiko197 por su apoyo, me inspiras a seguir! :D


	8. Nieve

VIII

Nieve

Me desperté extrañada, ¿Qué era ese sueño? Porque Tobi, ¿no era Tobi? ¿Y porque estaba en esa situación tan extraña? ¿Era una simple pesadilla? ¿o una de esas tipo premoniciones del futuro? No le di mas vuelta al asunto y me vestí con mi vestido Akatsuki, y solo por hoy me deje mi pelo ondulado y suelto que me llegaba hasta la cintura baja y me prepare para hacer en el día cualquier cosa que los Akatsuki hagan. Salí de mi pieza campante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, mi dirigí a la cocina, a comer mi súper Akatsuki-desayuno cuando me tope con Hidan

- que mal que no te pusieron en el equipo conmigo, princesa – dijo con su típica sonrisa socarrona

- No puedo decir lo mismo Hidan –

- Por más que te resistas, caerás ante mis encantos.

- Lo dudo, pero si insistes – pase a su lado y le toque el hombro, una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, como un escalofrió, pero no le di importancia. Segui caminando por el pasillo, y me encontré con Itachi.

- tenemos una charla pendiente –

- Pero Itachi, voy a desa…

- vamos – me agarro del brazo y me llevo de vuelta a mi pieza, una vez que estuvimos adentro cerró la puerta e hizo un sello, como de protección, no lo vi bien.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso – me dijo serio

- ¿Por qué hiciste ese sello? ¿Quién no nos podría escuchar?

- Responde mi pregunta primero –

- De acuerdo, ponte cómodo…

Ahí estuve, como 1 hora redactando todo lo que hice en mi viaje, hasta lo más importante incluido el encuentro con Sasuke.

- Bueno – tome un gran suspiro, ya que me había exaltado mucho relatando mi historia – ahora, ¿quién no nos puede escuchar?

- No te lo puedo decir, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que, no quiero que te acerques a Tobi

- ¿El "chico bueno"?- dije tratando de imitar su voz. Cosa que me salió terriblemente mal - ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que te acerques a él – dijo se levanto, desactivo el sello, y salió sin más, no lo iba a detener, yo quería ir a desayunar…

Me encontré con Deidara sentado en la mesa de la cocina, al fin alguien "normal"

- Buen día – dije entrando en la cocina,

- Hmp - sonrió de medio lado

- ¿así es como dice buenos días? - bueno me encanta, saque del refrigerador, la leche, para tomármela con vainilla, como me gusta, cuando me di vuelta Deidara me rodeo con sus brazos pegándome contra el refri, acercando su cara milímetros a la mía.

- Buenos días – me dijo en tono seductor, sintiendo todo su tibio aliento en mi cara, y su olor, su _esencia_ hicieron que me sonrojara, a más no poder, debo de verme muy tonta – Así es como yo doy los buenos días ¿te gusta?

- podría acostumbrarme "hmp" – dije en tono burlón, a lo que el sonrió, se veía jodidamente sexy, y me dio un beso, extrañaba de esos, se lo correspondí, por supuesto

- Mhmp – escuchamos un carraspeo e inmediatamente nos separamos, era Kisame.

- B-buen día Kisame – salude nerviosa, me pongo tan torpe, cuando me doy besos con Deidara.

- Hmp, un buen día para muchos, no para mí -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Deidara, quien se había vuelto a sentar tranquilamente a terminar sus… ¿cereales con leche? Que maduro…

- Nada, simplemente que esta noche es luna Nueva, y ya saben, sus influencias sobre las aguas y todo eso, no me favorecen… me hacen sentir mareado

- ¿Luna nueva?... ¿qué fecha es hoy?- Oh oh

- Hoy es 10… - ¡FUCK! ¡HOY ES 10! ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar? ¡HOY ES EL UNICO DÍA DEL MES DEL QUE TENGO QUE TENER CUIDADO ¡Y SE ME PASA! Hoy es el día en que el chakra del sello del Pashii se ajusta al mío, el único día del mes en que ando más… ¿idiota? ¿Hormonal? Llámenlo como quieran, pero es horrible, cada 10 de cada mes, corre por mi cuerpo un especie de cosquilleo, una energía que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me hace sentir más… ¿excitada? Oh mierda, es el único día del mes en que mi chakra se nota mucho más que otros días, para los más perceptibles, para Itachi cuando estábamos de entrenamiento era un "día de chica" pero ahora…

- ¿Yuki qué te pasa? –me pregunto Kisame mi cara era de horror

- Se me olvido algo – Salí corriendo, sin tomar mi desayuno… mierda, tengo que irme, toque frenéticamente la puerta del cuarto de Itachi, me abrió con cara de molestia

- Itachi… crees que pueda… irme… ya sabes… ¿por el día a alguna parte? – mis pies empezaban a temblar

- ¿A dónde? –

- Mmmm… ya sabes… a un "día de chica" –

- Si claro…vuelve antes de mañana al mediodía – dijo cerrando la puerta en mi cara… eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar… Salí corriendo de la guarida, por el bosque, corriendo a más no poder, empecé a sentir el cosquilleo en mis piernas, después en mis caderas en mi cintura y después en todo mi cuerpo, tenía que descargar esta energía.

Corrí tanto que llegue a un valle amplio, me serviría para entrenar, y descargar mi energía, era muy grande, y hermoso, se veían kilómetros de hierba, virgen, pisada por nadie, quizá por algún ninja en misión, y un rio, que cruzaba el valle, era un riachuelo, pequeño, me relaje, pero el cosquilleo me hizo correr, mas y mas, por el alto y verde pasto, casi sin detenerme, al llegar al centro del valle, saque mi katana que había traído conmigo, y practique con ella, movimientos, al aire, pero necesarios, para relajarme, practique cada movimiento con precisión, y seguridad, y trataba de hacerlos con fluidez, pero algo ocupaba mas mis pensamientos, un encuentro que había tenido con un niño años atrás, el me había dicho que debía vencer a mi Bijuu pero ¿Cómo? Dijo que solo uno lo había logrado, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, el de 8 colas, pero ¿Quién era él? No me había dicho quien era, y no sabría como encontrarlo, pero ¿el me ayudaría cuando lo encontrase? ¿A ganarle a mi Bijuu? aunque eso debido a lo poderoso de mi Bijuu parecía algo imposible, con mí sharingan no lo seria, podría dominar a mi Bijuu, pero necesito encontrar al Hachibi primero ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Itachi lo sabría, con cautela, le puedo preguntar a él quien era, eso no sería problema. Me relaje mas y seguí practicando, pero sentí, una presencia, pare en seco y mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie, pero seguía ahí esa sensación, me agache, cosa de quedar casi oculta por el pasto, pero solo estaba en cunclillas pero en guardia

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – escuche a mis espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mis reflejos actuaron primero y con un rápido movimiento ataque con la katana, a aquel que había hablado, antes de darme cuanta quien era, me arrepentí tarde, según yo, ya le había cortado la cabeza al pobre de Tobi, pero al finalizar mi movimiento, nada ocurrió ¿Qué sucedió? Ahí estaba el, en una pieza, en cunclillas como yo, pero estaba segura de que lo había cortado.

Salte alejándome de él, ya que me había asustado

- ¡TOBI! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi quería acompañar a Yuki-chan!

- Bueno, gracias ¡pero no tenias que asustarme así! – pendejo de mierda, me había dado un susto de mil demonios, y estaba segura que lo había cortado con mi katana – Tobi me alagas, pero tienes que irte – ya empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo en mis piernas, y después por todo mi cuerpo –

- Pero Deidara-sempai está preocupado por Usted, por la manera en que salió tan repentina – parecía un mayordomo cuando hablaba así ¿"Usted"?

- Por esa misma razón, Tobi, tienes que volver a la guarida y decirle que estoy bien, que necesito entrenar sola y que volveré – lo pensé bien – mañana en la mañana -

- ¡Claro Yuki-chan! – dijo con su voz aniñada, y en un segundo desapareció, que rápido era.

Eso no importaba, tenía que seguir entrenando, y seguí con mis movimientos con la katana, pero pronto se volvieron insuficientes en contra de mis estúpidos cosquilleos, entonces mi dispuse a usar mi chakra, pero no el del sharingan, lo use para crear más ataques de hielo, que ese lado mío lo tenía medio descuidado con tanto uso del sharingan, comencé a crear sellos a hacer ataques, hilos de hielo, cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera en mi cabeza.

Estuve el resto del día así, hasta que se hizo de noche, los cosquilleos disminuían, pero aun los sentía y me impedían quedarme quieta, todo el día estuve creando y perfeccionando mi primera técnica de transportación a través del hielo, para aparecerme donde yo quiera, pero ese lugar tenía que ser, como susceptible al agua, como los arboles, las plantas, y hasta la tierra, pero no materiales sólidos como concreto, ¡mi primera técnica de transportación, y ya podía usarla! Consistiría en congelar el agua de la zona en donde me encuentre y convertirla en hielo solido, mezclarme con el hielo y ahí transportarme y al llegar al lugar el hielo se va a acumular y ahí voy a materializarme, ¡es brillante! ¡Lo utilizare para llegar a la guarida! ¿Quién no puede alcanzar a Zetsu ahora? ¡Pein seguro que no! ¡JAJA!

El cosquilleo seguía presente, que molesto, pero ya no se qué hacer, hoy no voy a poder pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, pero ¿lo haría? Les dije a todos que iba a volver mañana a la guarida, ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Este estúpido ajuste de chakra no me iba a dejar dormir, pensé en que hacer a continuación, por que ya lo había practicado todo e incluso un nuevo Jutsu, ya era de noche.

- Yuki – escuche una voz llamándome, no me asuste por que reconocí esa voz, una que creí que nunca escucharía fuera de las reuniones, con mi vista busque a la persona que me había hablado…

- Pein – dije cuando lo encontré con la mirada.

- Tobi nos dijo que estabas entrenando sola, hace un tiempo que te observo, eres rápida, y tienes una energía admirable –

- Hai, gracias Pein – esta situación era rara

- Como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, y debido a tu total control de chakra y energía en el entrenamiento, te voy a ensenar un Jutsu - ¡QUE! ¡ESTO NO ESTABA PASANDO! ¡EL PROPIO PEIN ME IBA A ENSENAR UNA TECNICA! ¡UNA TECNICA DE EL! ¡PROPIA! ¡O POR DIOS! No pude ocultar mi sorpresa

- sería un honor, Pein – me sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahí estaba, solo por unos efímeros segundos.

- Esta es una técnica que te será muy útil en batalla, tanto como para ocultarte, como para identificar al enemigo, no importa donde este, en el campo de batalla, te voy a ensenar a hacer llover - ¿a hacer llover? ¿Esto es una especie de broma?

- ¿Hacer llover? Pero Pein como eso me ayudara a camuflarme y a encontrar a otras personas?

- Inyectando chakra en el cielo, haciendo llover, chakra – raro, pero el es el maestro, no yo

- Veras, al introducir chakra en el cielo, y haciendo llover este, tu podrás saber con tu chakra al caer donde están tus enemigos, y al llover chakra, llenaras el lugar de tu propio, y tus enemigos no podrán encontrarte, yo lo hago en mi propia ciudad, así puedo ver quien entra y sale de ella, puedo controlar quien va a donde y en que minuto. ¿Entiendes?

- Hai, Pein – ahora todo tenía sentido

- requiere una rápida inyección de tu chakra al cielo, provocando una reacción y haciendo llover, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso? – lo medite bien, ¿Cómo puedo mandar chakra al cielo? – tu mejor que yo puedes hacerlo, con el aliento de fuego especial de los Uchiha, manda eso al cielo, y podrás ejecutar el Jutsu, hazlo – lo intente, porque de mis pulmones nunca había salido fuego, salía un aire congelador, pero lo intente, soy una Uchiha ¿no?

- Hazlo, lanza tu aliento al cielo, y luego ejecuta este Jutsu – y me indico un movimiento de manos muy complicado, pero con el sharingan que había activado, me resulto fácil verlo.

- De acuerdo – hice el movimiento de manos del aliento de Fuego, pero salió hielo, a lo que Pein se vio como desilusionado, y después aun así, hice los sellos de manos y cerré mis ojos, esperando lo mejor, espere y espere, pero ninguna gota caía, o aun no la sentía, no quise abrir mis ojos, no quería hacer arrepentir a Pein que se había dado el tiempo de ensenarme algo, aunque estaba haciendo mucho frio, y no sabía por que

- Yuki – me llamo – abre los ojos – los abrí lentamente y vi algo que me sorprendió, no era lluvia lo que caía del cielo, era nieve.

- Está nevando – dije aclarando lo obvio, Pein estaba con el semblante serio, como siempre.

- La nieve tiene chakra – observo Pein – acabas de crear tu propia técnica - ¡wow! Fue fácil, me sentía cansada pero fue fácil, este Jutsu era lo mejor – Ahora tienes que aprender a ver a tus enemigos –

- ¿Cómo hago eso? ¡Estoy lista para aprender cualquier cosa!

- Esa es la actitud que necesito, ver a las personas es más complicado, tienes que aprender a distinguir los chakras, Ahora concéntrate – cerré mis ojos y me concentre en el chakra, mi chakra, que caía a mi alrededor, empecé a sentir algo extraño, como sentir todo a mi alrededor, en eso, sentí algo raro, fuera de lo común, sentí un chakra, era el de Pein, con mi sharingan, pude ver donde estaba, fue como una premonición, como una ilusión, abrí mis ojos y Pein estaba justo en el lugar en donde yo había previsto, había aprendido como identificar a las personas.

- Lo hiciste, ahora, me ocultare en un lugar lejano del bosque y tu vas a localizarme, cuando lo hagas, di las coordenadas

- Hai, Pein, ¿pero como las sabré? Tengo control sobre el terreno y se tantearlo, se calcular distancias, pero como lo sabré si no estoy viendo

- Lo sentirás, ahora cierra tus ojos – me ordeno, y eso hice, empecé a sentir una sensación inexplicable, solo sabía que alguien se movía, y sabia en qué dirección, es como si yo tocara con un dedo a la persona que pasaba junto a mí, como si mi dedo fuera un copo de nieve, al llegar a Pein. Sentí como el pelianaranjado se detenía a unos 200 metros míos, pero después, en dirección contraria sentí otra presencia, como a mil metros, lejos, una presencia que apareció de repente, que estaba quieta y parecía estar observando, pero de repente desapareció, no le di importancia, era hora de encargarme de Pein, lo había visto y curiosamente, sabia donde estaba, solo lo sabía, como si le hubiera visto, lance el Kunai, con ayuda del sharingan y de mis entrenados reflejos, le llegaría cerca de los pies sin lastimarlo e indicando donde estaba.

**A lo lejos….**

Dos personas hablaban en el bosque, observando la escena que a mil metros se desarrollaba

- Esto se está volviendo peligroso, se estaba volviendo muy poderosa, este jueguito de la niña en entrenamiento tiene que acabar, hay que eliminarla

- No creo que haya que apresurarnos, nos puede ser útil

- Sabe demasiado, información y técnicas ninja

- Esta de nuestro lado

- No si vuelve con su familia, hay que eliminarla antes de obtener a todos los Bijuu si no esto podría volverse muy peligroso

- No veo razón para eliminarla, después de que atrape los Bijuu, la dejaremos volver a su pueblucho, donde estará ajena a la guerra

- Esto no es un cuento de Hadas donde todos hacen lo tu quieres, Hay que eliminarla antes de que se desarrolle el plan

- No hay que obrar apresuradamente

- Esto podría ya estar demasiado lejos, se te fue de las manos

- ¿Le tienes miedo a una niña?

- Esto te conviene, tu podrás obtener… sus ojos

Jijiji me demore un poco… ARTO! Pero ojala les guste! :D

En verdad no me podría imaginar a Pein ensenando una técnica, pero me pareció tierno jiji, esto es un fanfic después de todo no? Se acerca Lemmon entre nuestra pareja estelar… y mas sospechas de parte de Yuki hacia 'Tobi' jiji este capitulo lo tenia escrito hace mucho, pero a veces la lata me gana y no los subo, ojala les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, gracias por su apoyo! :D

Besos


	9. HORROR SPECIAL

IV

ESPECIAL, MES DEL TERROR

Yukka´s P.O.V

- bienvenidos lectores! me llamo Yukka, y como deberían saber, soy el hermano mellizo de Yuki, ella no pudo estar aquí presentando este genial especial!, así que yo estaré con Ustedes durante este día del terror (voz fantasmal) En esta ocasión, les vamos a presentar 10 mini-historias-TWOshot dentro de un mismo capítulo (wow!) sobre nuestra misma historia pero sobre distintos personajes, entrando en los lugares mas recónditos y oscuros de nuestras mentes (dice esto con una linterna iluminando su cara, de manera diabólica).

Pero al mismo tiempo, vamos a hacer un juego, les parece? ... estas historias serán narradas por personajes anónimos, el objetivo del juego es dejar un review con el numero de la historia y el personaje que creen ustedes es el que narra la historia...en las historias hay pistas que se pueden encontrar en capítulos anteriores, en la serie de Naruto, cosas que deberían saber!

El premio será... (redoble de tambores) para quien adivine correctamente más de 7 personajes, se realizara un capítulo especial a pedido del ganador! :D

SIN MAS PREAMBULOS... DISFRUTEN!

_Comienza el especial HORROR NIGHT_

1: GRITOS

Cada noche... en el mismo lugar_, a la misma hora_, podía escuchar sonidos provenientes de, _esa habitación_, la habitación contigua a la mía, la habitación de _Hidan, todas la noches es lo mismo, los mismos gritos de un alma desesperada, _una pobre victima siendo torturada por el inmortal, con tal de satisfacer al inexistente dios ´Jashin´

Casi siempre son mujeres las que gritan, siempre es lo mismo, ruidos de pasos irregulares, ruidos de jaloneos, portazo, y de comienza el sonido de unas cadenas chocar contra el suelo y contra sí misma, y después se escucha un ruido de madera crujir, chillidos, y más chillidos, gritos de dolor. supongo que en ese momento es cuando Hidan ata a su víctima a su cama, con cadenas, luego se escuchan risas macabras, risas enfermizas, que le hielan la sangre a cualquiera, se escucha el sonido de la guadaña, deslizándose contra el piso, para luego escuchar la madera crujir nuevamente, es el Jashinista, al cual, le gusta jugar, asustando a su presa, se escuchan ahora gritos más claros, y voces agudas, serán las de Hidan, la cual no se entiende un carajo, y luego frases suplicantes como, ´no por favor, no lo hagas´ o ´hare lo que quieras, solo déjame ir´ pero esas pobres almas no saben que todo lo que gritan es en vano, se escuchan mas gritos a continuación, luego viene lo peor, el sonido de la ropa rasgándose, de la madera de la cama crujir, al recibir a otra persona en ella, luego vienen gemidos, gemidos de placer mezclados con un insoportable dolor, muchas víctimas solo llegan hasta esta etapa, la ´_purificación, _pero hay ciertamente mujeres más valientes, las cuales sobreviven a la brutalidad de Hidan, en la violación que les realiza, luego, viene la peor parte_, el desangramiento y ritual, _ahí es cuando el ´exorcista´ toma la sangre de la víctima, hasta dejarla seca, muchos aldeanos relacionan a Hidan con el dios de la muerte, o algunos con un Vampiro

Pobres mujeres, victimas, hay noches en que solo se escuchan GRITOS, después de todo, ambos, Hidan y yo, no somos más que asesinos.

*hay una pista muy clara... ¨la pieza de al lado¨ solo hay dos personas vecinas de Hidan en la guarida... se las puse fácil, no?

2: OSCURIDAD

No hay nada más que oscuridad, no existe nada más para mi, ya no, destinado a vagar solo, aunque acompañado por los que dicen ser mis compañeros, creo que si no estuvieran prácticamente obligados a estar junto a mí, ya se habrían ido, _ya me habrían dejado en la oscuridad_

Familia? asesinada, Amigos? _perdidos para mi_, cual es la diferencia? solo tengo ´compañeros´, deambulo a solas por el bosque, escucho voces, veo sombras a donde quiera que miro, _buscándome, llamándome_, soy definitivamente un alma perseguida y obligada por la desgracia, alguien que lo ah tenido y lo ah perdido todo, ya nada queda, solo yo, sumido en la oscuridad, esperando a que mi hermano me encuentre, _o yo lo encuentre a el_

Fui utilizado, usado por el odio y por el poder de personas ajenas, como un arma, de destrucción, usado para el odio, un odio ajeno que me permitió a mi mismo hacer crecer el mío, ODIO, odio puro, oscuro.

Otra noche de insomnio? No me sorprende, no duermo muy bien desde que deje la aldea, una aldea que ahora me persigue, como a un _asesino._

Pero nada de eso importa ya, ni las voces recurrentes en mi cabeza, ni las sombras, ni los recuerdos que no me dejan dormir por las noches, lograre lo que me proponga, sumido en OSCURIDAD

*Según yo, solo hay dos personas las cuales encajan con el relato, hay solo UNA frase clave la cual lo dice todo.

3: HECHAS DE

Lo veo casi cada día, convertirse en eso, es lo que es, es en lo que el mismo se convirtió, veo cada día como Sasori entra a su tan preciado ´taller del terror´ con cuerpos pestilentes, con cuerpos de victimas, su cara será muy angelical, pero él es un asesino, un descuartizador, igual que yo, hace con humanos algo peor que lo que hago _yo, yo solo necesito UNA cosa de ellos, _en cambio Sasori, el es diferente, el roba cuerpos, completos, y los transforma en armas, un arte que no da _frutos, _solo sirven para la destrucción masiva de naciones completas, pero nada de beneficios para la organización.

Lo que hace es Sasori es prácticamente, degollar, mutilar, asesinar, el es como un curtidor, solo deja los ´cueros´ de las personas, bota todo lo demás, órganos, sangre, que desperdicio, y después los rellena de armas, venenos, hilos, shurikens y kunais, cuantas muñecas tiene? más de 100? más de 1.000? solo el que se toma el tiempo de contarlos, lo sabe, aun no sé cómo, pero esas marionetas con aspectos escalofriantes, son más letales que un ninja común y corriente, y eso que aprendió casi solo, definitivamente no me gustaría enfrentarme a él en batalla, terminaría como una muñeca de trapo, relleno de armas y veneno.

quieren conocer todo el proceso? no se cansa de explicárnoslo, primero, vence a un oponente, y lo envenena, cuando por fin deja de su corazón de latir (que desperdicio) abre el cuerpo lentamente, lo abre completo, de la cabeza hasta los pies, con cuchillos especiales, para sacarles todo de adentro, dejando solo la estructura ósea, les saca la sangre y los órganos, todo lo que se descompone, luego, deja los cuerpos secar, durante días, y les pone un veneno, para que la piel no se descomponga también, finalmente, cuando los cuerpos están secos, les empieza a hacer ´mejoras´ llenándolos de armas, mas veneno, y otros, al darse cuenta de que ah creado una nueva arma letal, los encierra en un pergamino con el resto, esperando a ser utilizados para la batalla.

definitivamente, las muñecas de Sasori son HECHAS DE cuerpos humanos, embalsamados, pobre destino para aquellas victimas, me atrevo a decir que el marionetista y yo somos similares, ambos necesitamos de los pobres humanos para vivir, ambos, no somos más que monstruos.

*Este está fácil, hay dos pistas en este relato, la más importante, para vivir el/ella solo necesita UNA cosa de un humano

4: PESADILLAS

No debería tener miedo, o si? no debería sentirme en constante peligro, o tal vez si? mi consciencia me dice que corra lejos de allí, donde nadie pueda ya encontrarme, pero mi sentido de conservación me dice que quedarme aquí es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Todas las noches sueño que me atacan, que me persiguen, que me tratan de asesinar... y muchas veces... _lo logran, _veo muchas veces también, después de que me atrapan, como me convierten en marioneta, o como me arrancan el corazón, definitivamente, estar aquí me trae los pelos de punta, no puedo pensar con tranquilidad, pero, que opción tengo? no puedo escapar, me obligaron a estar aquí, créanme, no estoy aquí por gusto.

Trato de dormir... pesadillas me despiertan de nuevo? no me sorprende, que fue esta vez? soñé que Itachi me encerraba en una ilusión, y me torturada, me perforaba el cuerpo con una gruesa vara, y soñé también que un cuervo me comía los ojos. Soñé también una noche que Sasori me vencía, cuando trataba de escapar, y después, yo veía como me cortaban todo el cuerpo, me sacaban los órganos, y luego me convertían en una marioneta, un arma letal.

Dicen que ver tu propia muerte, es una señal de vida, pero yo no creo en eso, yo ya no creo en nada.

*Esta está un poco más difícil, pero hay una pista; que le sacaron los cuervos al narrador?

5: Quiero ver el mundo arder

Soy un asesino, un mentiroso, y un traidor, pero, que importa ya? solo vivo para cumplir mi objetivo. Y para lograrlo soy capaz de todo, eh asesinado a mi propia familia, eh conspirado en contra de muchas naciones múltiples veces, todo por lograr mi cometido, todo por mi objetivo.

Quiero ver el mundo arder a mis pies, y para ello, soy capaz de todo, no hay humano en esta tierra que signifique de gran valor para mi, ayude a aniquilar a todo mi clan, con tal de conseguir la ira futura de solo un sobreviviente, yo me aprovecho del dolor ajeno, yo destruyo familias, y mato gente, sin que me importe nada, soy un desalmado verdad? ya nada importa para mí.

Si te encuentro distraída, te prometo que a la primera oportunidad, te arrancare tus ojos de tu cabeza, mientras aun vivas, y después te hare sufrir, y con tu dolor voy a alimentarme y atemorizar a tu aldea y a tu país, con tal de conseguir su ayuda, y tu hermano me va a ayudar a destruir el mundo que conocemos hasta hoy, me va a ayudar a destruir Konoha de una vez por todas.

Eh asesinado, traicionado y violado, y no me arrepiento de ninguna de esas cosas, es mas, lo seguire haciendo, ya que, solo QUIERO VER EL MUNDO ARDER

*Escalofriante, no? es HALLOWEENNNNN BUUUU! jajaja esta está fácil, no? es más, en la historia, se podría decir que ´las apariencias engañan´

AQUI ESTAN LAS PRIMERAS 5 HISTORIAS! RECUERDEN TIENEN QUE TENER MAS DE 4 BUENAS! SUERTE! :D


End file.
